The ObiWan and QuiGon Letters
by ArwenMUC
Summary: Qui-Gon & Obi-Wan discuss their mission, beginning from the time just before they have left for Naboo as ambassadors for the Supreme Chancellor until Qui-Gon's death. During the whole time, the friendship between the two is clearly displayed.
1. Note 1 ObiWan

Author notes:

**1. I do not own SW or any of the official SW characters.**

**2. These letters should not be taken literally  
**

**3. This story is AU**

**4. I'm having co-writers write the part of Qui-Gon.**

**  
Timeframe: From just before the start of TPM to Qui-Gon's death at the end of TPM**

The quick background story of the Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan PT Notes-

Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon have just received their mission from the Jedi Council to go to Naboo and act as ambassadors for the Supreme Chancellor to the Trade Federation.

They are making preparations for leaving when the story begins...

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

Note 1:  
Master Qui-Gon,

Hello. Did I hear this right….are we supposed to go to Naboo and be ambassadors for the Supreme Chancellor?

What do you expect from this? I think something fishy is going on…..I'm not exactly sure what it is, but I sense something….a disturbance in the Force or something. There is something that is not right, Master.

Your Padawan,

Obi-Wan


	2. Note 2 QuiGon

Author- Jedi_Linewalker (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=1181942

Reply to Note 1:

Obi-Wan, my young padawan,

Yes, you heard correctly. The Chancellor is sending us to Naboo to negotiate peace between the Naboo and the Trade Federation, and end this boycott before it becomes ugly.

I expect very little, but what is, Obi-Wan. I agree with you. There's more at stake than a simple trade dispute. As for the disturbance, don't center on your anxiety. Keep your concentration on the here and now, where it belongs. We shall deal with the disturbance when the time is right. The Force will guide us.

Your Master,  
Qui-Gon Jinn


	3. Note 3 ObiWan

Note 3  
Master Qui-Gon,

And what sort of information do you know about the situation on Naboo? I mean I know we are to act as ambassadors for the Supreme Chancellor to the Trade Federation leaders, but do you know any more about the situation? What do you think will happen if the Trade Federation does not accept the Chancellor's terms?

I know that we can only know as much as we are given, and I am glad that you agree with me that there is more at stake than a simple trade dispute…but Master, I feel very strongly about this…something that I do not feel should be ignored.

Sigh…all right, Master, I will try not to focus on my anxiety. We do have a job to do. I do trust your judgment. How are we to know when the time is right…how long we should ignore a disturbance?

Yes, I know master…"I have to focus on the here and now." But sometimes I feel that you concentrate TOO much on the here and now. Sometimes when a Jedi feels a disturbance they should look into it. I'm sorry….I didn't mean to say that. You ARE my master.

I just finished packing my things. I'll be waiting at the ship for you. Do you need any help with anything?

Your Padawan,

Obi-Wan


	4. Note 4 QuiGon

Author- Jedi_Linewalker (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=1181942

Note 4

Obi-Wan,

The situation on Naboo is complex. The Trade Federation obviously wishes something they've not revealed. This could be due to information they possess and have not told the Senate of, or it could be something else entirely that they've discovered. In either case, there is a very great potential threat to be neutralized.

As for what will happen if the Trade Federation does not accept Chancellor Valorum's terms, the Nemoidians are cowards, Obi-Wan. Our negotiations will be short, I'm quite sure. They fear Valorum and the Senate too much to oppose their demands.

You're a gifted Jedi, Obi-Wan, though like any of us, you still have your rough points. You will straighten those out in time. I'm ignoring nothing, merely focusing on the greater task at hand. Should this second, this thing you're sensing present itself, as would be the will of the Living Force, we shall deal with it as the Force demands. We shall be patient.

That actually gave me reason to chuckle, Obi-Wan, my friend. Many are the Jedi that echo your thoughts, yet the Force has never failed to guide me to that which is needed. The Force knows far more than we of what is transpiring, and our part will be made known to us. Its quite alright. I encourage you to not always go with the flow and challenge things you feel are improper. Just because something is usual or acceptable does not necessarily make it right.

I'm fine, Obi-Wan, but thank you. I had precious little to pack. I shall be joining you shortly. Please alert the captain and crew to be watchful and mindful. Something is amiss, and we all need to be alert.

Your Master,  
Qui-Gon Jinn


	5. Note 5 ObiWan

Note 5

Master Qui-Gon,

Well we've arrived at the Trade Federation Control Ship. The "negotiations" are now over. You were right about one thing, Master, the negotiations WERE short.

I can't believe that the Trade Federation would have tried to KILL us. It doesn't sound like them. If they are so cowardly, they wouldn't have tried it. I'm sorry, Master, but something not right is going on here. I don't know, but I think something else is behind their movements. What do you think? Unfortunately their fear of Valorum and the Senate did not seem to hold out.

I think you're right. The Trade Federation obviously wishes something that they have not revealed yet. Now what could that be? They seem to already have a lot. Consider, Master, they have a set in the Senate, and their influence across the galaxy can be seen on almost every planet. What more could they possibly wish for?

It is clear to me that they are planning an invasion, Master. Do you think the Naboo know about this?

I know that I am far from being finished learning. Thank you for your compliments. Sigh…patience…it is hard at a time like this. I suppose I have a great deal to learn from this situation.

And I do trust the Force, and I try not to worry, it is just…unsettling. I have never felt quite like this before about anything.

I thank you for your advice about challenging me to go against something that I feel is improper. You are right…just because something is usual or acceptable does not necessarily make it right. It is dangerous when people assume that tradition is always best. Sometimes though….tradition is best, rules are in place for a reason. Oh, I don't know…sometimes I am confused…

The Jedi Code, for instance, should be followed without question.

As you know, I had alerted the captain and crew to be, in your words, "watchful and mindful."

Well I just got onto one of their invasion army ships. I trust that you are also safe. I will see you down on the planet.

This has been a fine start to our mission.

Your Padawan,

Obi-Wan Kenobi


	6. Note 6 QuiGon

Author- Jedi_Linewalker (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=1181942

Note 5 Reply

Obi-Wan,

I have to chuckle, Obi-Wan, if mirthlessly. They were indeed short, to say the least.

I can't believe it either, yet the fact exists. There's far more to the Federation's moves here than is presenting itself. There's no logic in their moves, not with the facts as they are known. The Neimodians are indeed cowards, but apparently they fear something far more than they fear the Senate's wrath, or the ultimatum that the Jedi Order would assist the Senate in issuing. Again, my young apprentice, never be sorry for speaking your mind and heart. Right or wrong, they are your true feelings and instincts. If we all agreed, and saw things from the same angle and perspective, there'd be no need for laws, rules, or conflicts, and we wouldn't be where we are now. Their fear did hold out...only not the fear we expected.

Naboo is rich in natural resources and planetary wealth. This would supply and fund their ship building and droid building endeavors quite nicely for some time, in addition to Naboo being strategically placed between two other centers of Trade Federation power...and their proximity to not so scrupulous species, such as the Hutts, for example. Much profit to be made, using Naboo as a manufacturing and jumping point. The Federation is greedy, and greed can be a powerful ally indeed, if tweaked appropriately in the right manner and place.

I doubt it. From all indications I've seen thus far, the Naboo are as sleeping children, unaware of the Gundark creeping towards their bed. Operations are continuing exactly as they had, with no added precautions. Of course, we're too far away now to be sure of this, but my feelings tell me that little has changed in the Naboo's general feeling, other than a slight increase in apprehension.

We are never truly finished learning, Obi-Wan, not even long after we've departed this plane of existence. The Force will continue to guide us throughout eternity. Acceptance is not necessarily "right," no, and you're a very wise young man to realize this. Some traditions are exceptionally good to follow and obey, this is true. They are, indeed, in place for a reason. However, Obi-Wan, think on this: a rule or law is intended to guide you. When things change, the rules or laws are challenged to make them better, and more fair, in the end. Once a rule or law stops changing to fit different circumstances when its appropriately...and notice my use of the word "appropriately" here...challenged, then it becomes an edict, a command, inflexible and tyrannical. No tyranny, no matter how noble the intention, is good enough to justify the means used to reach that intention.

The Code is like any other set of rules or laws, my apprentice. When we challenge our laws, we challenge ourselves, and make us look deep within ourselves and determine if we're still following the same good path we were to begin with when the rule or law was first created. However, like tyranny, oblivion is not something we desire. Sometimes we are blind to the stimulus that causes another to question and challenge a rule or law. As a result, we seek to put down that challenge, without being properly informed, and that can often lead to despotism or tyranny. Everything happens for a reason...even a challenge.

Good, good. I hope that they will heed our warning. Something is amiss, badly amiss.

I've just arrived near a large swamp, and will be moving towards the high ridge of trees some few kilometers back. I will rendevouz with you there, Obi-Wan, and may the Force be with you. Take care, my friend.

Your Master,  
Qui-Gon Jinn


	7. Note 7 ObiWan

Note 7  
Qui-Gon,

I always am on guard, master. I will try to concentrate on the here and now…but it's not the easiest for me. Maybe we should have the Senate look into this Trade Federation problem. There is obviously SOMETHING behind the Trade Federation's move….we both agree, and this has gone beyond negotiations……they tried to KILL us.

But what would cause such fear? Such fear that would be beyond the Senate or the Jedi Council? Thank you….it is fortunate that we do not all think alike. The galaxy would be far less interesting. And you must be right. Their fear DID hold out, but it was another source. I suppose there is nothing more to think about this matter. If there is something else behind it, we will find out. We need to consider the queen's safety, and contact Coruscant.

And you are right about Naboo being a strategic location. I hadn't thought of that. As for greed being a powerful ally, I must admit that I do not understand this. Perhaps once we get to the bottom of this, I will.

The invasion has already begun, but far away from the population. You're probably correct; the Naboo are like sleeping children. It will not stay like this. Soon, probably before the day is over, they will know. I hope we can get to the people before then.

Even with changing laws, it is my belief that we should be cautious. Just because a law does not change to fit a difference circumstance does not make the law wrong. It could very well be the circumstance itself. Just because an action or belief is made acceptable by society does not mean the law should be changed to reflect that. I do acknowledge that in some circumstances, it is better for change to be made, but not in all. But I do agree that people should be able to have a discussion about laws and their should be an explanation for why the laws are necessary or in place. However, disagreement or discussion does not call for change.

I also feel that we should take a look at ourselves and make sure that we are going in the right direction, in our case, to make sure that we still hold to the Code and are still upholding it. I agree that everything happens for a reason, however, just because there is a challenge does not mean that the law or rule needs to be changed. Just as following a Code or Law could result in certain consequences, so can not following it. The Code has been in existence for years. It has been tested over time. Slight improvements or adjustments may be made, but the Code stands.

Yeah, I know…I know…..I always forget to turn off the power on my lightsaber. You think I would learn….but it's faster to ignite if I don't. I think I've learned my lesson now. I forgot to turn off the power on my lightsaber. It got wet so it wouldn't work. Thanks for destroying that droid for me.

Well now that we're down on the ground…and have escaped from the Trade Federation droid army….what is this strange looking thing with us? It's really annoying….I wish it would just go back to where it came from. I mean….I'm glad it took us to it's city….but it was basically a waste of time. The Gungans didn't help us. Why can't we just leave this creature somewhere? It's really annoying. Those beasts in the planets core were not fun to deal with.

I wonder what direction the Naboo capital is in.

Do you have any idea what we can do next?

Your Padawan,  
Obi-Wan


	8. Note 8 QuiGon

Author- Jedi_Linewalker (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=1181942

Note 7

Obi-Wan,

Indeed they did. At our earliest opportunity, we'll let them know. Right now, communications have been blocked from Naboo, and we have no hope of our small transmitters getting a signal out, if the Naboo's much larger planetary ones cannot.

You are learning to see things through more clearly. I'm very proud of you, Obi-Wan. A wise course of action to undertake. Whatever it is that they fear...perhaps a crime syndicate of the Hutts, or some other powerful presence nearby. Whatever it is, it holds them firmly in its grip.

Naboo is very strategically located. Greed, my young padawan, is an emotion that is strong, and can rule a being's mind more easily than the being can rule it. We make their greed work against them...we present them with what they wish, and they will attempt to attain it, regardless of the cost or consequence. This will cause them to play right into our hands, so to speak, and we would expend minimal effort as a result.

I hope that they do learn quickly. The sooner they learn, the better the chances of them surviving, and being able to thwart the Federation's tactics. I sense that they will destroy whoever they must to realize their goal, whatever it may be. This makes them particularly dangerous. Their fear is strong, whatever it is that they fear.

After a hearty chuckle, I can tell you this, my young apprentice...caution is wise. When I refer to a law changing, I refer to a time when the law is no longer applicable as it exists. For example, laws about limited hyperdrive speeds that were in force some 25,000 years ago, for fear it would disrupt the time-space continuum. Its a hard concept to explain, if you don't already almost understand it to begin with. Its a thing of experience, my friend. When you can completely quieten your mind, and listen to the Force, it will show you the path I speak of. No, disagreement doesn't call for change. Yet, as free, thinking beings, should we not be allowed to voice our hearts, and opinions? One often sees things in a light no other sees, regardless of how many others do see their perspective, at least in part.

Again, as I've said before, Obi-Wan, you're a much wiser man than I am, in many ways. The very fact that you ask such questions, of me and of yourself, indicates that you are indeed doing what you should...following the Code and listening to the will of the Force. We teach our students of the Force to feel, not think, when it comes to a confrontation. Why do we do that? Simple. You can logically explain and justify any decision, even murder, if you think long enough. When you feel, you react instinctively, and you are in tune with the Force on a level your conscious mind can't fathom or identify. You must learn to let go of your anxieties, and fear, Obi-Wan. Release them, and feel the freedom of truth. When you need to question yourself, you will. Until then, questioning yourself will only confuse you. Trust in your feelings, my padawan.

Destroying the droid was no major issue, Obi-Wan. You've learned a valuable lesson that thinking about it alone would never keep in your mind. Now that you've felt, and experienced, consequences, the lesson is easily learned and remembered. As I spoke of before, this is the sort of thing I mean, a small, and miniscule example, but an example nonetheless.

Its a local creature of some sort. I believe, if I recall the information I brushed up on before landing, its called a Gungan, sort of an amphibious being. Those beasts weren't fun, no, and Jar Jar is indeed annoying, yet he means well, and this is an important trait to cultivate. I foresee he will come to be of great service to the resolution of this problem, in some way. I'm not sure exactly how, but he will present us with an opportunity we should take.

We should be breaking the surface any moment now. Jar Jar says that we'll be just the northeastern side of Theed, the capital city of Naboo. Apparently there's a waterfall that lies adjacent to the palace. We'll seek to infiltrate the palace grounds, and see if we can find anyone to assist us, and discover the disposition of the queen. We'll have to be careful, Obi-Wan. The planet is crawling with battle droids, and heavily armored vehicles. Stay alert, an opportunity will make itself known to us very soon.

Your Master,  
Qui-Gon Jinn


	9. Note 9 ObiWan

Note 9

Master Qui-Gon,

I couldn't believe that the Invasion Army was already in Theed by the time we got to the Queen. There was a loyal servant, who had managed to stay in the shadows, who lead us to where those droids were taking the queen. I'm glad that the droids were leading the queen away while we sneaked along that walkway above and were able to jump down and rescue the queen and her advisors. I don't think that they were too impressed with us….since the negotiations obviously failed, as they see things…..even though we know they never took place. I don't think they are accepting our leadership very well….they seem hesitant about taking our advice.

I'm glad that Queen Amidala decided to go to Naboo….although she seemed to be relying too much on that one handmaiden. Maybe she is too young to be queen.

While I freed the pilots, you were able to get to one of the ships. I was glad for that. Did you notice something just before we left? There was one droid who had it's top part cut off, but was still walking around on it's legs. I thought that was a little funny.

Well we still have to get passed the blockade all in once piece. What do you think our chances are?

I stayed up late last night to clean my lightsaber. It's working fine now…obviously, or I wouldn't have been able to use it against the droids that were holding the pilots. I'll try not to do it again, master.

Do you think Jar-Jar has much intelligence? I doubt that he does. I still think he is annoying, whether he means well or not. I wish we could have left him on Naboo. He's just going to get in our way. You said that you sense he will be of help to us later on. I don't sense anything except annoyance coming from him.

It was a wise move for the Trade Federation to knock down the communications, though it has hindered us. The Trade Federation leaders must realize that this invasion would never be accepted by the Senate. What could they be thinking!?

Ah, now I understand the concept of greed working for us better, though I cannot say that I agree with using that tactic. I suppose I would have to be placed in that type of situation…a greedy individual…wait…are you suggesting we use this greed tactic against the Trade Federation?

The Naboo people do seem to be in danger. If the Trade Federation really is intent on killing whomever gets in their way, this puts a new spin on our mission. Do you think the Trade Federation would dare kill the queen?

Yes, I hope that people will always be free to express their feelings, their hearts, their opinions over any issue in the Republic for as long as the Republic should stand. Sigh, then I guess I shall have to look forward to this path you spoke of. No guarantees that I will be in agreement with you, but we shall see with time.

Justification for almost every action can be found, this is true. Which is why laws and rules are necessary. They provide an objective measuring system for certain actions. However, most beings, when they examine their own hearts, their feelings, will know whether something really is right or wrong. Yes, I can understand the wisdom of why we Jedi are taught to feel and not think when in confrontations. I have heard this quote many times, "Then you will know the truth, and the truth will set you free." You have mentioned it to many times. I am aware that I need to work on letting go of anxieties and fear, and to be truly free from them. It is a struggle. I suppose it will take time. Trust in my feelings…yes master…I will try to work on this.

Thank you, master….(about the droid).

Gungan sounds right. I remember pouring over that briefing material with you. I had forgotten about the Gungans until you brought it up.

Your Padawan Learner,

Obi-Wan


	10. Note 10 QuiGon

Author- Jedi_Linewalker (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=1181942

Note 10

Obi-Wan,

I wasn't surprised. The Trade Federation are defying all logical progressions at this point. It only makes sense, in light of that defiance, that they'd accelerate their invasion plans to topple the capital. That servant was indeed a gift from the Force, and I'm very grateful for her presence. The rescue was necessary, of course, and we also gained a better understanding of exactly what lengths the Federation is going to in order to pull this off. They're putting many, many droids on the line with this play, which is going to cost them a great deal. The payoff must be even greater...as I said, greed is a powerful ally, and it seems someone else may be using their greed against us. They may not have been impressed with us, Obi-Wan, but that's to be expected. We're servants of the Republic and the people. Often things we do go unnoticed. Most people in charge of something rarely take leadership from another very well. Their hesitance is well noted and understood.

The queen is young, but she seems a capable leader, and an intelligent and compassionate one. Now that you mention it, yes, I did notice her odd almost deferrment to the one handmaiden. She's only 14, Obi-Wan...and while that's a tradition here on Naboo, it remains that she'd naturally be nervous. I'm to understand most of her handmaidens are probably pulled from her circle of friends, to make her more comfortable. It makes sense she'd double check herself against a friend.

I saw that. Most likely some sort of command process that didn't die out until after a bit of time. Much like a human being can twitch somewhat after they're dead. It was still odd, though.

The blockade will most likely be a problem. The royal ship is a newer, and well maintained craft. It'll get us through, I think, if we have a good pilot to take it through. The quality of Naboo ships is well known. The Force will guide us.

Good. Your lightsaber is your life, in many respects, Obi-Wan. You must care for it as you would your life. You'll be fine, my friend, I think.

No, I wouldn't say he's overly intelligent. As I told him upon meeting him, the ability to speak does not make you intelligent. Annoying, however, he is, in the extreme. Yet, he will do something vital...the future is cloudy, but he will provide us with something we need soon. Hopefully he can do that, and stand out of our way in the process.

Using one's greed is not the most savory tactic, no. However, it is far less harmful than the alternatives. I was suggesting that we use the Federation's greed against them, yes, but it seems someone or something else is playing that same card.

Logically speaking, no, they wouldn't. They couldn't. They'd lose their Trade Franchise right with the Senate and be finished. Yet, something else is at play here. In that instance, its very impossible to predict with certainity what will be done, and what will not. Therefore, their killing the queen becomes a very real threat. My feelings tell me they will destroy her.

You don't have to agree with someone in order to see their point, and understand their position, my apprentice. Your mind and heart are your own. You must learn to follow your feelings, and let the Force lead you. That is the very nature of the freedom to speak and express that I'm talking about. We see things differently, you and I, yet we have the same objective, and work together for it. This is called diversity. There's a large difference between diversity and division.

If something feels wrong, Obi-Wan, it generally is. Sometimes the feeling goes away with new information, when you learn more about something. Sometimes the feeling gets stronger. Listen to your feelings. They will guide you. And as to letting go, and it being a struggle...nothing worth doing is easy. If it doesn't require an effort, there's very little to keep it honest and sincere. Its the same as wielding a lightsaber. If everyone could do it, the galaxy would be full of lightsaber users. They can't. They don't have the attunement to the Force that we do, or our training. Therefore only a comparative few use them. See my point? It is a struggle, but one worth fighting. I know you'll succeed, my padawan.

You're quite welcome.

I'm known for being rather eccentric and paying attention to odd details, Obi-Wan. I'm sure you've heard this a time or two. At any rate, let us get to the bottom of this quickly. May the Force be with you, my apprentice, my friend.

Your Master  
Qui-Gon Jinn


	11. Note 11 ObiWan

Note 11

Qui-Gon,

Yes, master. We certainly do have a better understanding of the Trade Federation's movements on Naboo. Oh, I don't mind having had to rescue the queen, though I do not think she trusts us completely. We are used to people that trust us because we are Jedi. She has probably never interacted with a Jedi before, so she does not have that trust. I am glad that she took our advice in leaving.

Come to think of it, yes, the Trade Federation does seem to be putting an unusually large amount of droids on the line for this invasion. As for another using their greed against them. That sounds possible. Whoever or whatever is behind the Trade Federation must be fairly powerful, that much is certain. I suppose as long as this source remains hidden, we will not be able to deal with it.

If the queen's life is in jeopardy, do you think it would be wise to tell her of our suspicions? Or would that do more harm than good, in your opinion?

Your assessment of the queen is fairly complete. I see in her a strong will and determination to do what she can for her people. I only hope that she allows us to give her advice. If we are to protect her, it would be helpful if she trusted us.

What you said about her handmaidens makes sense. They must be more than just a circle of close friends, though. They must have been willing to go through tough training, and probably took some sort of oath to defend the queen with her life. I also suppose that it is possible that the handmaiden I mentioned, I believe Padmé is her name, is the queen's best friend.

Well we were able to get passed the blockade. That R2-D2 was built very well.

I have been looking at the readouts on the ship, and I'm sorry to say this, but the hyperdrive appears to be leaking. We don't have enough power to get us to Coruscant. I know that we're going to have to stop somewhere to repair the ship. I've been scanning the charts, and I found one planet that is called Tatooine. It's out of the way, and it's not too far for the ship to go. I calculated the amount of power that it would take to get us there. A few things about this planet: first of all it's a desert planet, it's not part of the Republic, it has no Trade Federation control, it's controlled by the Maurders (more specifically the Hutts), and there are a lot of dealers known to be there. It's out of the way, and we're not likely to draw attention to ourselves there. Most of the people that live there are moisture farmers.

What do you think? I can continue looking for planets, but I think this one is as good as any that we may find. I recommend it. Now I realize you'll have to discuss it with the queen and her advisors, but I do not think that we can do any better.

I don't know about Jar-Jar. Just looking over at him….I think it will take 10 years before he does anything intelligent. I know that's rather harsh, but you have to admit…. But first, we must find out what to do now. Well, I hope you are right about Jar-Jar being important to our mission…otherwise Jar-Jar will have been a waste of space on this trip.

LOL, well I'm glad I wasn't the only one who noticed that droid.

About the lightsaber, thank you. I am beginning to understand more and more what you mean when you say that my lightsaber is my life. It takes time and experience to even learn how to care for it, as I am learning.

Yes, we do see some things differently, and I understand what you were saying about diversity. I agree that diversity can be positive as long as it does not lead to division. Diversity is certainly a strength on a team. I can see this in the Jedi Organization. There are some points that we will never agree on. If I strongly disagree with you, I will be certain to let you know.

And yes, I can see your point about struggles. What you said reminds me of a story Master Yoda read to us when I was still a youngling. It was a story about pearls and oysters. The story went something like this: when an oyster has some kind of imperfection or opening, sand can get inside of it and cause an irritation. The oyster is disturbed by this, and it works at it…and a pearl starts to form. Pearls of course are very beautiful. If there were no pain…if there were no irritation to begin with, there would be no pearl. I have often thought of struggle as important. I believe it helps build our character, and overall helps us improve in every area of life. This struggle, though it is easy, I know it will be for the best in the end. Thank you for supporting me through all of this.

Your Padawan and friend,  
Obi-Wan


	12. Note 12 QuiGon

Author- Jedi_Linewalker (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=1181942

Note 11

Obi-Wan,

It would seem that we do. Rescuing the queen was a necessity, but also something I'm glad we could do. I didn't expect her to trust us completely. While people in the Core trust Jedi, out here, in the further expanses of the galaxy, the Jedi are often seen with distrust and even hatred, depending on where you are. Its a challenge, to be sure. I'm glad she followed our advice as well. It prevented a lot of suffering on all sides for her doing so.

We'll have to draw them out, and discover the source of this newfound bravado and impetus for this invasion. To do so, we'll have to be patient. Sooner or later, they'll make their move, and it will be the wrong one.

The queen is young, but seems to be rather intelligent, and wise. That would explain why she was elected as their ruler. Naboo has a tradition for teaching such things early, and their children tend to mature much more quickly, mentally, than most other children. I think we should play it by ear, and tell her a little at a time, and gauge what we say next depending on what she does.

She seems to definitely be a capable ruler. Admirable traits in one so young. She seems open to the idea that the wisdom of her advisors is part of what builds her own wisdom. I believe she will be open to our suggestions, at the very least. Trust is something that is built, rather than given, most of the time. It will come.

They do follow some sort of training program. I've done a bit of research into it. Often, a ruler will select their friends to be among their handmaidens. A tradition dating back centuries.

Yes, a very well put together droid. He's a great asset to the queen and her people.

A bleak place, Obi-Wan, which will be perfect for our purposes. The Hutts are dangerous gangsters, but they, unlike the Federation, are not looking for our young queen. They won't bother us, I don't believe, as long as we abide by their rules, pay their prices, and don't raise much contention. If we fail to attract their attention, so much the better. A planet where drifters, unwilling to be found, end up. Perfect for us.

I'll tell the young queen that our destination is Naboo, but I'll do it in such a way that it seems a bit more like advice than "we are going here." She'll respond better to that, I think, whether our mandate is in her best interest or not. Better to have her content than contentious.

Indeed so, Obi-Wan. The metaphor is an odd sounding one, but an accurate one, nonetheless. Everything comes with a responsibility. Even things that are our own. We must learn to care for them, for ultimately, the Force is what gives them to us.

Of course we'll disagree. That's mortal nature, my friend. We are diverse, which is good, and no, we'll never agree on some things, but our knowledge of this fact and our willingness to work together despite these differences are what make us successful.

A very apt analogy. Master Yoda has a talent for them. Those words are very wise, my young padawan, and the greater wisdom would be to acknowledge and follow that example. You are doing quite well, my friend, and I'm very proud to call you padawan. Together, we shall see this through.

Your Master and friend  
Qui-Gon Jinn


	13. Note 13 ObiWan

Note 13  
Master Qui-Gon,

Well I suppose if you cannot find the replacement part here, we could go to another nearby planet, but I don't see the need to. There are not very many planets out here with much to offer, and I felt that Tatooine was as good a planet as any around here. Are you not finding anything?

We have little choice. Most of the Republic controlled planets have some Trade Federation presence of some kind. It almost seems as if it were designed by someone……that all the Republic planets have Trade Federation presence. She is as safe as she would be if we were to land on a Republic planet.

Didn't the pilot of our ship build R2-D2? I thought I heard someone say that. His name is Ric Olie. Had he been blown away like the other droids, we would not be alive now, master. The Trade Federation ships would have shot us down.

Sigh…..well at least I'm on the ship and Jar-Jar is with you for now. I can at least relax without him being around. Can't you just leave Jar-Jar here? LOL. I know you can't do that….but he is so annoying.

Captain Panaka is not very trusting of us either. I know he is only trying to advise her best. Life will go on. What do you think about that one handmaiden Padmé? She seems to have a little too much influence on the Queen's decisions, don't you think? Well, she also has left with you

How are things going for you? Back at the ship, there's nothing really that's been going on. Nothing interesting, anyway.

Have you ever encountered anything like what we are experiencing with the Trade Federation? This strange fear?

Hmmm…Naboo sounds like a very peaceful planet. I would like to learn more about them. The Queen seems slightly…frightened…or unsure…or something, now that you and the others have left.

I am glad to hear that her handmaidens must be trained, still they must be devoted friends. The Queen is wise to trust them.

Tatooine sounds like a good choice, but were you able to find the part for the ship?

I agree…not forcing the Queen to take our suggestion was best, but she does need to understand that we are here to protect her.

Thank you, Master. I hope we can get this situation dealt with quickly, and then be back in the air in no time.

Please let me know how you and the others are getting along.

Your Padawan,  
Obi-Wan


	14. Note 14 QuiGon

Author- Jedi_Linewalker (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=1181942

Note 13

Obi-Wan,

I'm sure we can find it here. The junk dealers here are crooked, to be sure, but seem well supplied with esoteric parts, and things hard to get this far out. No, there aren't many planets with much to offer, and your choice was reasonable and logical, my friend. I've found a drive, but they don't accept Republic credits out here. The dealer is Toydarian, and apparently using the Force to "influence" his cooperation won't work. Its just as well, I suppose.

The Trade Federation's presence on these planets is true, and it does seem odd. One could almost think this were by design...but that'd require planning and foreknowledge the likes of which no adversary that we know of should have. The queen is safe here, as long as she follows wisdom and reason.

I'm not sure if he did, or not. In either case, the squat little fellow is responsible for saving our lives. As the queen said, he deserves our gratitude. The fact that he's a droid should not detract from our thanks and gratefulness.

Yes, Jar Jar is with me. There are times when I sincerely wish he wasn't, but he is well meaning, at least, if not "clumsy," as he stated, and nerve wracking in the extreme. Already he's gotten himself into at least one fix that he had to be plucked from. I have to admit, the boy that is slave to the Toydarian handled that situation rather well with the Dug pod racer. I wish that we could for the briefest of moments, Obi-Wan, but safeguarding life is what we do, even his. He's amphibious. He would certainly die here if left overly long. He is definitely annoying.

Captain Panaka is a security officer. He's trained to be mistrustful of everyone else. The same as we're trained to be peaceful, and only resort to drastic measures when all other means have been exhausted. He is doing his duty, and we can't fault him for that, even if his mistrust causes us a mild bit of consternation. Life will indeed go on. The handmaiden does seem to influence quite a bit, but she does seem to be making the right decisions, as well. After all, it was at her advice that the queen agreed to come with us. Perhaps this will continue. She is with me, yes, and she's an unusual young lady, particularly for her age. I can only assume that the training she's undergone have influenced this somewhat.

We're attempting to find a way to generate some revenue to get the parts that we need to repair the ship. Nothing looks promising as yet, but I'm sure opportunity will present itself soon enough. Nothing is good news, at least. That means you're not being bothered, and no one has taken undue interest in you.

Never have I encountered such fear in something so trivial, on the surface. This is a lot of trouble for a boycott of a single planet. It borders on paranoia and wanton greed.

Naboo is very peaceful. I've never spent an extended amount of time there, but the planet is lush, and beautiful, and its people very civilized, for want of a better term. Perhaps you can as we wait for an opportunity, Obi-Wan. Speak to the people on board. As for the queen, queen she may be, but she's also a 14 year old girl. I'm sure that being on a strange planet, with only a handful of those you know, and them only with cursory familiarity for the most part, and a Jedi, confined to a ship in a desert is disconcerting. Once she regains herself, she'll become the queen that leads these people well once more, I think. Right now, she's still a child, with the fate of a planet resting on her young shoulders.

Friendship and trust seem to be qualities that the Naboo cultivate early in their children. Such things aren't uncommon. Their crime rate is much lower than Coruscant's, for example. Crime is not unheard of, but extremely and exceedingly rare on Naboo. True friends would lay their lives on the line for a friend, and the queen is indeed lucky to have such devoted friends at her side.

I found the hyperdrive, yes. The Toydarian is the only dealer on the planet with one. An opportunity has presented itself, though it is quite risky, and uncertain, at best. It will be another two days, most likely, before we can return, and get this drive installed, assuming we're successful.

Forcing someone to do something is never a good idea, especially when their lives hinge on it. She doesn't know the Jedi well, but she knows what we are, and what we stand for. We have no presence this far out in the rim. We're little more than storybook fantasies and myth to many of them. Time is our ally. She will come to understand soon enough.

You're quite welcome, Obi-Wan. I hope this as well, for everyone's sake. Young Padme seems unimpressed with my negotiation methods, and my plan to acquire what we need, yet she will not jeopardize it or endanger it. Jar Jar occasionally finds himself in the middle of some whimsical farce, but they're easily resolved, resulting in little more than a headache and a mess. We will hurry as we can, my friend.

Your Master,  
Qui-Gon Jinn


	15. Note 15 ObiWan

Note 15

Qui-Gon,

There is a nasty sandstorm coming at. Will you be all right? Will you be able to make it to the ship? Captain Panaka has informed me that it looks pretty bad.

Oh…than that shop owner you were talking about must not have a weak-mind, since the Jedi-mind trick only works on weak-minded individuals.

The only thing aboard the ship that could be of any value is the queen's wardrobe, but I don't think that will get us very far.

I was only kidding about leaving Jar-Jar here. Well thank you for taking Jar-Jar away from me to give me a break from him. I feel very sorry for you that you have to spend so much time with him. However, leaving with you probably keeps him from trouble on this ship. I can't imagine him staying behind. I think that Gungan would have driven me insane had he stayed behind. It doesn't surprise me that this Gungan already got into one situation.

You have met a slave? And this slave managed your Jar-Jar situation well. That is odd. The slave had no obligation to help you out.

Padme is very strong willed and even reminds me of how a Queen would act. True, she is trying to protect the queen. I wish that they would trust me a little more too…but I can't make them trust me, and I'm doing all I can. I'm glad that Padmé is with you. Though you say that she does not seem to trust your plans.

You have found a drive that will work? That's good news. Hopefully we can be out of here in no time. You also said that an opportunity has presented itself? What sort of opportunity is this? You say that it is risky and uncertain, and that it will take a couple of days.

They do not accept Republic credits out here? That's understandable; this planet is not part of the Republic itself. Tatooine belongs to the Maurders, more specifically, the Hutts.

There is a mystery that surrounds the Trade Federation. It's nice to not have to worry about them for a while.

The Queen still seems to be uncertain. She's not talking much to anyone. Everyone on this ship is nervous. I hope that you will be back soon. R2-D2 did much for us, and I suppose even droids deserve our gratitude and thanks, though it is strange to be thanking a droid. I have spent some time talking with those aboard the ship. It's been quite interesting, Master. I must say that I have learned much more from them then I had expected to.

Friendship and trust are certainly good values, and do make for a mature individual. I can see these values in those with me on the ship. If crime is so rare on Naboo, other planets could take a lesson from Naboo.

I must go now. Panaka has just informed me that they're receiving a message from Naboo….I suspect that it could have been sent to us to establish a connection trace. We could be in danger. It is true what you said about Captain Panaka.

Your Padawan,  
Obi-Wan


	16. Note 16 QuiGon

Author- Jedi_Linewalker (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=1181942

Note 16

We were out in the market when it began blowing up, Obi-Wan. We'll be fine, but we won't be able to make it back to the ship. A young man that is owned by the junk dealer has offered us shelter at his home, until it blows over. According to Anakin, the young man I speak of, sandstorms here are extremely dangerous.

I have to chuckle, Obi-Wan, because its possibly that, or there's something about the construction of his brain, unique to his species, that causes such. In either event, persuading him that way would have been a much easier, and much more pleasant recourse.

Its an expensive lot of clothing, to be sure, but I doubt it'd be worth nearly enough here to pay for the parts. Another opportunity will present itself, I'm sure.

Yes, I know, my friend. It was the safest alternative I could think of, all the way around. He does have a rather bad talent for finding himself in trouble, but also a rather remarkable streak of luck to prevent him from being harmed. Most interesting.

Anakin, the slave in question, is a nine year old boy. No, he had no obligation, but he gives without thought of reward. He's rather selfless in that respect, a trait too rare in the galaxy these days. He's a very noble young man, with a good heart.

Yes, the young handmaiden is indeed quite strong willed. I find it pleasant, in an odd way. The fact that she's so strong willed, and untrusting of my plans, yet continues to grudgingly trust my judgment is a good sign. She has a good heart as well, and she's making difficult choices for the greater good. Be who you are, Obi-Wan, and in time, they will come to trust you. Trust is a product of time and experience. You'll see this all too soon.

The drive is found, but acquiring it will be the trick. Once we have it, however, it shouldn't be that long before we're well on our way. The opportunity is the podrace tomorrow, here. Our young friend and ally, Anakin, is the only known human that can handle a podracer. I'm "convincing" our Toydarian friend to engage in a little wager on the boy's ability to win the race. If we win, he gets the winnings, except for the cost of our parts, and we get our drive, and are on our way.

No, Tatooine is definitely not a world of the Republic. The Hutts have their own type of currency, and monetary exchange. Republic credits mean little to them, I'm afraid.

The mystery that clouds the Federation is one we'll solve later, when we have the time. Right now, our main focus is getting off this planet and to Coruscant. We can contemplate them in the backs of our minds, while handling the task at hand.

The queen is young, despite her maturity and her competence at leading her people. Underneath it all, she's still a 14 year old girl. She's most likely going over scenario after scenario in her mind, searching for the best solution, or planning her words to the Senate. Their nervousness is to be expected. We're on a foreign planet, with hostiles about us, and we're broken down, and having to resort to unrevealed plans of the Force to see us through. I should be back right after the race. Assuming Anakin wins, of course. I have faith in him. The Force is unusually strong with him. The droid did us a great service, and it deserves our gratitude, and respect, as much as anything else that serves us. Though not exactly alive, its more alive than a safety harness, or the ground, or any other object. We built them to service us, but that droid went beyond the parameters of his programming. That was a conscious decision on his part.

Yes, they do, and the Naboo are very much so exemplary of such things. Crime is a very rare thing on Naboo, that's why they have no organized planetary army, and even their police force is minimal, at best.

Be very careful that they send no reply, and do not respond in any way. If it is a ruse for a connection trace, they will be disappointed. If it isn't...well, its a calculated gamble. May the Force be with you, Obi-Wan

Your Master,

Qui-Gon Jinn


	17. Note 17 ObiWan

Note 17

Master Qui-Gon,

You went into a slave's house? Are you sure you can trust him?

Well, this Anakin kid that you met…I'm grateful that you found someone so selfless to stay with, but Master, you're still staying in a slave's home, and you haven't even known this boy for long.

Tell me if you learn more about him.

So Anakin races pods? I have to admit that I have never heard of a human racing pods either. He must have some Jedi traits?

Yes, master. It is not the easiest for me to wait for people to trust me, but I suppose this is another lesson I must learn. Your assessment of Queen Amidala makes sense, but I still wish that she would trust us a little more. While I have been talking to her on the ship, she seems to be a little more trusting than she had been previously, at times, while we were on the ship.

Well the message from Naboo was from Bibble….I believe that was his name….and he said that the people are suffering and dying. He said, "You MUST contact me." Obviously it was a connection trace, and I told the people at the ship not to send any replies.

I know you're coming back with Jar-Jar. I can hardly wait. (sarcastically)

Bored? Me…of course not, Master. I have been entertaining the people aboard the ship as well as being in a state of deep concern for both you and our situation. I heard that the Council ordered a rescue team for us. I do hope you have decided to take the Council up on their offer. You KNOW that that is what they want. Please don't tell me you're going to defy the Council by coming up with some "other" way. Master, the hyperdrive is damaged beyond repair. I've already looked at it five times, and so has every other person aboard the ship. It's too damaged.

You believe that he might be strong with the force? What do you mean by unusually strong? You think that he might be able to see things before they happen? If he is strong with the force….it's a shame that he's a slave and everything, but there is nothing you could do for him because he's too old, not to mention he belongs to his master.

And you sent me a blood sample. Why are you testing that slave for midicholorian readings? The Council said nothing of that! Please don't imply things into your mission. That's the only reason you're not on the Council. If you would only follow the Code you would be on the Council right now. Even if the slave is strong with the force, you can't do anything about him. The Council has given you no permission to free slaves or do anything with untrained people strong with the force.

Okay…I've ran the test from the blood sample you sent me…and…well….the reading's off the chart. I ran it through the level test…and I came up with 24,000 midi cholorians. Not even Master Yoda has a midi cholorian count that high. No Jedi that I have ever heard of has had a reading that high. What does it mean?

Is it the boy's blood sample that you sent me? Because if it is…I'm sorry to say this but he IS a slave. No matter how strong with the force he is, I hope you realize that he is too old. He will not pass the Council's tests, and there's no sense in trying to free him. Besides that, the Council said nothing about him, so leave him. It would be best for him as well as for you.

I don't like this one bit.

What do you think the Council would say if they knew about this?

Yes, master I have spent my time here well. I have been practicing with my lightsaber. I hope that nothing comes up, but I am preparing myself for any possible attackers. So far there has been nothing going around the ship. There have been no intruders at all.

What!!!!!! Be realistic, Master. You can't enter a boy into a pod race. That's…that's…putting a persons life in danger. You should know better than that. The Council would never approve of you endangering a person's life! You are taking this way too far. I cannot believe that you would actually do that.

So far no one back at the ship has given me a problem.

Now let me know if you're actually going to put this boy in the race because I would like to know what your plans are…no matter how much I am in disagreement with them.

By the way…I've been thinking a lot, Master, and I was wondering if you could tell me some things about your old Jedi Master when you were a Padawan. You've never mentioned him to me before and I was just wondering. What was he like? Did you get into trouble with him a lot?

Obi-Wan


	18. Note 18 QuiGon

Author- Jedi_Linewalker (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=1181942

Note 17

Obi-Wan,

Yes, I went into his house. He's a 9 year old boy, and his mother was there. I sensed no duplicity or harmful intent from either of them, so yes, I'm sure.

Why should it matter if its a slave's home, or a king's home? Shelter is shelter, is it not? You know better than to judge someone by their station, Obi-Wan. A person should earn respect as an individual, not because of what they happen to be, what they look like, their species, or anything like this. Its the will of the Force that this has come to be, I'm sure of it. So, trust him I do. I will tell you, though, should I learn more of the boy. There's something about him...

Indeed he does. The boy is unusually strong with the Force. That much is certain. He sees things before they happen, and acts instinctively on them.

Anything worth doing is never easy, Obi-Wan. Yet, it will happen, given time. I wish that she would, too, but we have to let her come to that place on her own. She's beginning to open up some. That's a good sign.

You did well, Obi-Wan. A definite attempt to find us. They're becoming more aggressive. That means we're running out of time. Especially if people are dying. We'll have to accelerate as much as we can.

Of course. I couldn't deprive you overly long of the company of your best friend. *chuckles, playing back in kind*

I'm glad you've kept busy. The rescue team is a bad idea. My reasoning is not to defy the Council, but rather to protect the queen, and all of us. A Republic rescue team, out here, on a non Republic world, so very close to Naboo, will attract not only the attention of the Federation, who are looking for us, but also of the Hutts that are on Tatooine. Then we would have TWO enemies to deal with, and would most likely end up dead rather quickly. By staying as quiet as possible and not attracting attention, we're keeping the queen and ourselves safe. As for the hyperdrive, I figured as much. I'm already in the planning to acquire us a new one.

Yes, I do. By unusually strong, I mean exactly that. He has an instinctive ability with the Force that is beyond what most children his age with a lifetime of training behind them have. He sees things before they happen, yes. Things like the second are malleable, and able to be changed, perhaps. As for the first, too old, by estimation, maybe, but its far more dangerous to leave him untrained than it is to train him.

He's strong in the Force. The count of his midichlorians will give us an indication of just how strong. As you know, the average Jedi has a count around 10,000. The minimum for being trained is 7,000. I'm going to guess his count is considerably high. As for the Council and being on it or not, I will do what I must. The Council is not out here, on Tatooine. We are. They don't know the situation. We do. As far as me "violating the Code," Obi-Wan, if I'd truly violated it as badly and as often as they say, I'd have been ejected from the Order before you were born. And I repeat, I will do what I must.

As I expected it to be. No, he doesn't, and no Jedi has a count that high. What it means is that we'll have to be patient, and see what the Force wishes us to do. I have my suspicions about the boy...but there's more to it than simply an abnormally high midichlorian count.

It is Anakin's blood, yes. The Council didn't know about him, and didn't know that we were coming here. Finding him was the will of the Force. There's no doubt of that. This is important, Obi-Wan. Its far more important than me, or you, or the Council. If I'm right...if I'm right, this boy is the one we seek, and have been seeking since the formation of the Jedi Order.

Its irrelevant what the Council would say, Obi-Wan, because they aren't here. Once we're back on Coruscant, they can say what they will. The Force is a higher authority, in my eyes, than the Council. I respect the Council, but I don't worship the Council, and I won't worship them. Even the Council can be wrong, or make a mistake.

Not surprising, considering where you are. Though you may see a scavenger or two now and again. There are several indigenous tribes, and that sort of thing, milling about here and there. Some of them are nomadic scavengers.

The boy wishes to do it. His mother gave her consent. Neither she nor I like it, nor our young handmaiden, but ultimately, it is the boy and his mother who decide, and they have decided. I didn't suggest the course of action to begin with, in fact, I opposed it. However, it is the logical thing to do. The boy has raced before, several times. He's unscarred and unharmed. I believe he can do it....despite the fact that I wish it hadn't come to that.

Anakin has decided to do this. If he's the winner, we'll have our parts, and we'll have them delivered for immediate installation. Then we leave. Its as simple as that.

Count Dooku of Serreno was my Master. Yes, the same Count Dooku that sits on the Council now. He was a very devoted Jedi, and still is. He was padawan to Yoda, and that gives you a certain unique perspective on things, I suppose. I disappointed him a lot, yes. He had an independant streak as well, but not nearly as wide or large as mine. So yes, I stayed in opposition to him most of the time. It was a learning experience for both of us. But he challenged me to be a better Jedi, not so much by rules, but by actions. I'd like to think I turned out alright.

We shall talk more later.

Qui-Gon


	19. Note 19 ObiWan

Note 19

Qui-Gon,

The reason I asked about the slave's quarters, and reacted the way I did was because you do not really know how a slave will react. There could have been danger, and you could have dealt with some rough people. I meant no disrespect for the people…I was just concerned.

I am sorry, Master. I know that you are my master and that I am your apprentice and that I am to obey you. But NO ONE is ever ALWAYS right…everyone makes mistakes, even Jedi masters (like you). I was only trying to remind you of the Jedi Code. I meant no disrespect, Master. I only thought that it was not wise to put the boy's life in danger, or to try to free him, or whatever you're trying to do…because you know what the Council's going to say. I know that I do not know everything there is to know…but neither do you. As your friend, and as your apprentice, I was just trying to knock some sense into you. Sometimes parents can learn from their children, teachers can learn from their students, and masters can learn from their apprentices. It doesn't always have to be the other way around…because if it is, then the instructor has learned to stop learning.

Anakin is NOT going to meet me. I don't want to meet him because you should not bring him here.

Why do I sense that we've picked up another pathetic life form?

Master, I wish that you would just follow the code. If you did that, things would be a lot easier for both of us. Don't worry about the slave. Accept that he's a slave, and leave him be. I do not feel that you should mess with things you aren't supposed to.

I realize that you're not interested in being on the Council…but being on the Council is one of the greatest honors a Jedi Knight could ever have. Master….the Code and Council were set up for reasons. You know that Jedi could not run around the galaxy following the "will of the Force." There would be no order in the Jedi Order…in fact the Jedi Order would not even exist, and there would be no organization. The Code gives guidelines that we are to live by. If there were no need for those guidelines, the Code would have never been written. There would be disagreements about Jedi training, Jedi life, and missions. No one would make sure that the Jedi were in check, and there would be no rules. Just think about a bunch of people that were strong with the Force running around with each person's own interpretation of what he or she ought to do. How could the Force go against the Code or the Council?

Well since you are my Master, I will do as you wish….I have no other choice. I have to go along with you.

My behavior to the situation is questionable? You're the one that is going to put a child in a podrace and risk his life!

I don't care how strong with the Force Anakin is. He is a slave, he is 9 years old; he is too old to be trained. You KNOW that he is already set in his ways, and that a Jedi must begin training as early as possible, preferably when they are 6 months old or less. Please don't try to free him or mess around with things you shouldn't be messing around with. He's a slave, and he should stay here. We have to finish our mission.

How could you have put everyone's fate in this boy's hands? If we lose the ship, we'll have no way of getting to Coruscant. What were you thinking? How could you have made that bet? I don't understand how you can follow the Force so blindly. Are you SURE that it is the will of the Force to put a young boy's life in danger?

Thank you for telling me about Count Dooku. I've never had the pleasure of speaking with him. I hope that I get to meet him someday in person, not just through the Jedi Council. Yes, I knew of him, but I never really knew him. Even though I don't always agree with you, Master, I know that you are one of the best Jedi Knights in the Order, and I do respect you a great deal. You have been a father to me, and whoever trained you helped make you the great person that you are. What do you mean Dooku was one of the last of Yoda's apprentices? Couldn't EVERY Jedi claim to have been one of Yoda's apprentices. You KNOW that he is the Youngling instructor. He first instructed me before you became my master, as is the case with every Jedi Knight. Every Jedi was once Yoda's Padawan. He's the one that begins training Younglings when they're babies and trains them until they get a Master.

Yes, Master, I would say you turned out "all right," though you do not always follow the Code/Jedi Council. You are one of the best Jedi Masters I have known…and would be the very best, if it were not for your defiance of the Code and Jedi Council.

I don't know why I never asked about your apprenticeship before…I suppose it was because of how much you're defying the Council with this slave. I've never seen you defying them like this…putting a boy's life in danger, taking his midi-cholorian count….and I guess I just wondered who your master was and whether you got into trouble with him for defying the Council or Code.

What am I doing to entertain the people aboard the ship? Well I've been practicing in front of them. I've been practicing my lightsaber, and they are amused by my practicing. We also take turns telling stories, and we even have made up a few games to pass the time. I don't use the Force for foolishness. I'm not fooling around with the Force.

Has the race taken place yet? If it has started, I'm dreading to hear how it went. If it hasn't, if your plan is to work, I do hope it starts soon. We need to plan ahead in case your plan fails.

The thought of people dying, the connection trace message…none of this can be good. I hope your plan works, though I do not agree with it. If your plan should fail, we will be far worse than we were beforehand.

How is our Gungan friend doing?

The boy is living in a non-Republic world as a slave. I do not see how leaving him untrained would be dangerous. If you were to bring him to Coruscant, he would only come under the attention of the Jedi Council, as well as everyone of influence on Coruscant. It would be far more dangerous than to leave him untrained.

What do you mean by saying that you have your suspicions about the boy? Even if his midicholorian count is higher than any known Jedi, that does not warrant that he be trained.

I don't care how important you think it is. We should let the Council decide what to do with Anakin, if you really feel that it is that important. When we get to Coruscant, we could tell them about the boy, and if they decide to train him, then fine. However, I don't think that we should concern ourselves with him. We have a mission.

I don't worship the Council either, but someone needs to be respected and make decisions. That's why the Council exists. Otherwise, Jedi would be misinterpreting things left and right, and the galaxy would be in a mess. There are 12 members on the Jedi Council, and these Masters are some of the most respected and experienced Jedi within the Order. I believe in their ability to determine the will of the Force, and I trust their judgment. Yes, the Council can be wrong and make mistakes, but the chances of that happening are far less than for one Jedi to make a decision all by himself or herself. The Council offers accountability among the members.

Yes, there have been approximately a dozen scavengers that have passed by the ship. They have looked at it curiously, but then have scampered off into their own directions. The ship is secured.

Obi-Wan Kenobi


	20. Note 20 QuiGon

Author- Jedi_Linewalker (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=1181942

Obi-Wan,

This is true, my padawan, but for that matter, you never know how anyone will respond. Danger can come in any place, from any direction, and at any time. Despite how it may have sounded, I didn't believe you intended disrespect for them. Your concern is appreciated, deeply.

I've never claimed to always be right. I've only claimed to follow my feelings, which is precisely what I do. Jedi Masters are even MORE apt to make mistakes than you might think. Obi-Wan. You did remind of me the Code, and you did so well. If you think I thought it appropriate or wise to put Anakin's life in danger, you're mistaken. I had issue with this, within myself, as well. But as Jedi, we're taught to trust our instincts, and the Force. Many is the time I've not felt something was right, or disagreed with my own Master, only to have the Force show me that it was right all along. We follow our instincts, but not blindly. We question them, we assess. We do what you're doing now. If you weren't doing this, I would worry for you, Obi-Wan. Something need not make sense in the beginning for it to make sense in the end. I make no claims to ultimate knowledge, Obi-Wan, and your attempt at the "knock on the head" is appreciated as well. We can learn from anyone, at any given time. I learn every day, as you should. We made a mistake in awaiting the Viceroy of the Trade Federation that almost got us killed. There was never to be any negotiation, but we didn't know that. We learned from our mistake. That's why mistakes are made. However, we went into that situation doing exactly what the Code and Council wished. They were wrong. We were wrong. Since that time, we've had to be creative and interpretive. We've had to trust in our instincts and the Force. We've had to rely on what we've learned.

You seem overly opposed to meeting a nine year old. What harm do you think he's going to pose? I must admit, I find it vaguely amusing, my padawan. Or perhaps you're simply as uncomfortable around children as I am.

The boy is reponsible for getting us the parts we needed. I suppose I neglected to mention that the Force was right. He won the race, and what we need is now ours.

I shall do what I feel I must, Obi-Wan. Just because someone tells you to do something, or not to do something, doesn't make it the right thing to do or not to do. I have the Code and the Council to answer to, yes. I also have the Force to answer to, and finally, my own conscience. Who's to say what what, exactly, I'm supposed to "mess with," and what I'm not?

Yes, it is a great honor, Obi-Wan. Its also an honor I don't wish. Many perceive you differently in the face of such honors, they treat you differently, they think of you differently, and that's something I wish no part of. I'm a Jedi. I have a function to perform. I perform it. As for "running around the galaxy following 'the will of the Force,'" what do you think Jedi were doing when the Order was created? Why do you think the Order was created? Because of the will of the Force. The Force had a reason for bringing events together as it did. If a Jedi does not follow the will of the Force, they're not being a Jedi. We don't follow it blindly, despite how you seem to interpret what I mean. The Force is a guide, not a ruler. There are higher powers than the Jedi Code and the Jedi Council, my padawan. The Force is one of those powers. Organization is fine, and yes, we have organization. We're more structured and organized now than we have been at any time and point in the history of the Order. However, the more complicated the plumbing, the easier it is to stop up the drain. We have so many procedures and methods and such now that we're simply a robe wearing and Force using mirror of the Senate. I'm not a politician. I'm not concerned with my image among my peers, not as long as I'm doing that which I'm supposed to do, which is follow the Force. Disagreements are part of what make you alive, part of what mark you as an individual, not some machine. What is the difference between a man and a protocol droid, besides the obvious? The man is an individual. It thinks freely. The droid doesn't. It can make creative interpretations based off its programming and directions, but its incapable of independant thought in a direction contrary to its programming. Rules are fine, they're necessary. Adherence to rules that are either outdated, or ridiculous, however, is only a stubborn dedication to the ideal of the refusal of adaptation and change. The Code was written ten thousand years ago, or more, and codified by Odan Urr a century or so later. The life of a Jedi has changed somewhat since then. The Force can go against the Code or the Council when they are in opposition to it. The Code and Council are supposed to follow the will of the Force, rather than the Force follow the will of the Code and Council.

Don't sound so defeatist, Obi-Wan. Debate is a way to question, or strengthen, your beliefs. How strongly you believe in something is shown by the ferverence with which you debate it.

You've been my padawan for around 13 years now, Obi-Wan. I've tried every day to teach you about a little something called faith. Faith in the Force, and faith in yourself and what you believe. Though I dislike the idea, it had to be done. I had to have faith that the Force would see things through to their end, and it did. Anakin won the race, and is quite safe and whole.

You should care. The Sith have no compunction about how old you are when they begin training you, nor do the Dark Jedi, our fallen brothers and sisters. Can you imagine fighting someone trained in the Dark Arts that's more powerful with the Force than Master Yoda? Would you like to be the Jedi facing them? I understand well how old Jedi children begin training, and why this is so. As for what "should" be, if you recall, you had just turned 13, and were about to be sent to the Jedi Agricultural Corps for the rest of your life, because no one had taken you as a padawan. If I'd "not messed with things I shouldn't be messing with," you'd be walking amidst a field full of Kartalian wheat, probably, right now. Sometimes, "messing with what you shouldn't be" is what you should be doing.

Our fate had to rest somewhere. Where would you prefer it to have rested? On the "hinting" that Republic credits would be acceptable for our parts, which, by the way, didn't work? Watto is a Toydarian. They're immune to Force suggestion. There is no "if." Our ship is ours, and we have the parts. I don't follow the Force blindly. It took much thought on my part to finally accept what the Force told me. Just because you may not see it, that doesn't mean it isn't happening. The boy is quite safe.

Dooku is a man the Council felt was a bit of a "maverick," as well. He, though, did accept a seat on the Council. He felt he could make a difference, and with all viewpoints being given equal voice, true harmony among the Jedi would come into being. I was his padawan, Obi-Wan, and I don't think I ever really knew him either, not really. I'm but a Jedi, my friend. I see no "best" or "worst" about any of us. I've always thought of you as a son, Obi-Wan. You've been one of, if not THE, finest padawan I've ever had. You'll do great things in your life, Obi-Wan, and you'll bring much knowledge and prosperity to the Order. As for what I meant, I meant exactly what I said. The young children are typically trained by Master Yoda, yes. Though they are called "padawans," they are not padawans in the true sense of the word. Dooku was an apprentice, a padawan learner, to Yoda, just as you are padawan to me. Yoda was the one that trained Dooku from adolescent to Knighthood.

I'd say "all right" is a pretty fair assessment. I'm not a raving lunatic or a murderer, by any means. Perhaps so, but someone has to question that which we do, otherwise we become complacent, and in that path leads to our downfall. When a question is arisen, it gives voice to a concern, and that voice of concern gives way to an investigation, and in the event that the question was valid, it leads to change and growth, be it of the Code, of the Order, or of a single Jedi.

I "got in trouble," as you call it, quite a few times. I was lectured often on the fact that being the one to rail questions against the establishment doesn't mean seeking to tear it down brick by brick. It means making the Jedi look inward, and seeing the truth within, whatever it may be.

If they're amused by lightsaber training, you must still be a bit slow at the reflex drill against the remote. More practice with deep concentration will help. Making up games and the like is a good way to pass the time, as is talking. You can learn a lot about someone by simply talking to them conversationally.

The race has taken place. The boy won. We're en route now, with the parts for the ship. Be prepared. Things are no worse now than they were before.

Jar Jar is suprisingly quiet at the moment. I've heard very little out of him.

As I pointed out earlier, and I'll point out again, now, Jedi aren't the only people that seek out Force sensitive students. Dark Jedi do as well, and teach them their depraved version of what they learned in the Temple, and bend them towards evil. They don't care how old the student is, and the more powerful they could become, the more they desire them. The Sith, if they should ever resurface, would be after him even more than the Dark Jedi would be, with far more power and evil that they could train him in. Would you like to be the Jedi facing an evil opponent with a more powerful Force potential than Master Yoda? I wouldn't. I've duelled with Master Yoda many times. The outcome was not overly pleasing. I'd rather spar with Master Windu. I stand at least a better chance of coming out fairly even, or possibly even a victory. But its not just about lightsaber ability, its the use of the Force in general. Anakin has the potential to use the Force in a way not unlike my ability, compared to an average Youngling. That's how its dangerous. "But they won't even know he's here," you'll say. "They don't even know he exists," you'll claim. How do we know? We found him. What makes you think that in the next few weeks, months, or even years, they won't?

I mean, Obi-Wan, that its my belief that Anakin could well be the Chosen One, foretold in an ancient prophecy of the Jedi, the one that will bring balance to the Force. His incredible midichlorian count does warrant his being trained, and quickly, before the opportunity escapes us. I spent years looking for the Chosen One, but never found them. When I ceased to look, it appears that he's been dropped in our laps. I can see your face already, my apprentice, and hear the thoughts of the "raving madman" you have for a Master. Go to the Archives, and access the Prophecies of Tott Doneeta. See them for yourself. Anakin must be the Chosen One. He must be be trained. There's simply no other possible explanation that fits all the facts.

We have a mission, yes. We also have a responsibility, not just to the queen and her people, or to the Council, or the Supreme Chancellor, but to the galaxy as a whole. We have a lot of weight on our shoulders, Obi-Wan.

I do respect the Council. If I didn't, my behavior would be quite different. To question something isn't to disrespect it. To disagree with something isn't to disrespect it. If that were the case, you'd have been doing so with me since I'd known you. You're right, they are SOME of the most respected and experienced. I believe in their ability to do what they are meant to do. I believe in their judgment in the things they're supposed to judge. I don't have to agree with it in order to respect it or even believe in it. That's true. The Council do offer accountability among others, but who offers accountability among the Council? To what body or power do the Council answer to?

The scavengers are relatively harmless, unless scared or roused to aggression. They are filthy creatures, and intensely curious, and innately dishonest, but generally harmless. Its good that the ship is secure.

Qui-Gon Jinn


	21. Note 21 ObiWan

Note 21

Qui-Gon,

We are still waiting for you to arrive at the ship, Master. I think everyone is anxious to reach Coruscant, though. I know I am.

I am glad the boy did well. I am serious. I wanted him to win just as much as you did. Our mission depended on this boy's racing abilities.

So your old Master, Count Dooku was in fact Yoda's Padawan in the same sense that I am yours? I wasn't aware that Yoda took on actual Padawans. This certainly would have given him a unique view, like you had said earlier.

But you know that Anakin is too old to even be considered for training. The Council lives by the Code. And how can you be so sure that Anakin is the Chosen One? Yes, I saw his midi-cholorian count…but that doesn't mean he's the Chosen One. You think it's the will of the Force to meet and free him? But what of the Code and the Council? Without rules, just think what would happen. There are rules for a reason, master. Yes, I remember the prophesy of the Chosen One. But how do you know that this boy will get rid of all the Sith in the galaxy? He's just a boy, and he's far too old to take on as a trainee. If something happened in his training because he was not trained from infancy, it would be that much easier for something bad to happen. You know there are such things as Sith. I know they were killed at the formation of the Republic, but I heard there was a Sith journal. And just because they have never attacked us…that does not mean they don't exist right now. That, of course, is why the Force needs to be balanced…to get rid of the Sith forever.

You cannot just do whatever the Force tells you. To do that would mean certain chaos. Yes, every Jedi makes mistakes, but that's what the Code is trying to prevent. If you were to just follow the Force, what if you were wrong? The Code and Council are there to check your actions. The Council is not just one Jedi, but it is a collection of many Jedi. They all have different views and opinions, but their ruling comes after much discussion. I know I have pretty much said these things before, and we're not going to agree on this. I wanted to point them out once more.

You must excuse me…I must take out the old hyperdrive.

I am back.

I'm glad that you were able to acquire the parts that we needed for the ship. I have now installed the part, and as soon as you get back here we will be able to get to Coruscant. I must say, master, that I will be glad to leave this planet, and get on with our mission. The others at the ship are relieved as well.

I am pleased that the boy won, however you must admit that the race was rather risky.

You basically said last time, "I just need to tie up a few loose ends." What did you mean by that? I hope that whatever it is that it doesn't take too long. We've been on this planet long enough.

Thank you. See I knew what I was talking about when I said that Yoda called them Padawans. I realize that not many other people call them that…. I was just trying to make sure we were clear about what we were talking about. You should know that about me by now. However, you too must have been correct. If you say that Dooku was Yoda's Padawan, I understand it to mean the actual "Padawan" and not the youngling term.

The boy has won the race, yes, but that does not mean that he is worthy or should become a Jedi Knight. And you must remember, he is still a slave. Do not think that the Jedi Council would go all the way here to check out a boy. They will not go along with you this time.

You ask what would happen if the Sith were to get a hold of him? If I might point out…the Sith have been extinct since the formation of the Republic. They were all killed off in the war that started the Republic, which was 1,000 years ago. The Sith couldn't return unless they found that special Sith Journal, which was reported to have held all the secrets, and was lost in that first battle. The Jedi Council has had no reason to believe that the Sith would return. Surely the Jedi would be aware of it.

I am sorry, master. I know I had no place or right to try to instruct you about what to do using the Force. If you feel that the Force tells you to do something, I certainly cannot stand in the way of that. I know I do not know everything about the Force yet. I do hope that you are right.

That is all for now. The people of Naboo are certainly anxious to go to Coruscant. Many of the Naboo citizens are dying.

Now that the hyperdrive is installed, I am still anxiously awaiting your return to the ship. I'll be back in a little bit. I want to make sure that this new hyperdrive works properly.

Back.

What was that thing you were fighting with? It appeared as if it was fighting with a red lightsaber. How could it have acquired the knowledge to build a lightsaber? What happened? Are you all right?

I was on board the ship when we all noticed that you were fighting with it. Whatever it was, it looked ugly. I'm glad you made it back to the ship all right.

The boy is here…so am I to assume that he is coming with us all the way to Coruscant. What happened with him? How can he escape from this planet…I thought he was a slave.

I am glad that we are now on our way to Coruscant. The fact very much relieves me. But I am puzzled…what are you planning to do with the boy?

Just be glad that you were right when you thought that Anakin would win. Yes, I know that I need to learn more about the Force. I am still a Padawan and I would be the last one to say that I knew everything.

Even though you were right about the race, don't expect the Council to go along with you. I don't think they will accept Anakin to be trained. You know the members of the Council…they follow the Code strictly. Anakin is too old to be trained. Even you cannot dismiss that point. No matter what you think the boy has to offer, he is 9 years old…way too old to begin the training.

Just what WAS your business you had to finish up before we left Tatooine?

All right, Master. I understand that you did not intentionally try to put the boy's life in danger. However, the amount of risk that was involved was considerable. Well it's useless to argue this now. The race is over and done with, and the boy won. Thank you, Master.

It's not that I oppose meeting a little kid; but it is what you intend to do with this boy that I am opposed to. I don't feel that you should have freed him during our mission. What we're doing is dangerous…you fought with the Queen's attacker. I admit, though, I am a little uncomfortable with children.

I am well aware that there are higher powers than the Code and the Council to answer to. I simply meant that as Jedi it is important to follow the rules of the organization so that chaos does not result. If a Jedi decides not to follow one rule, then it becomes easier to break others, and pretty soon other Jedi see you breaking these rules, and then it becomes common for Jedi to ignore the Code, and eventually they would no longer see a need for the Code or the Council, and the Order would be destroyed. I don't agree with some of the ceremony in the Jedi Council, but I do think it important that we follow the Code, and what the Council instructs for us.

I understand faith, Master, and I thank you for pointing it out to me once again. I do have faith in the Force, Master, and faith in what I believe. However, I suppose my faith is not quite as strong as yours yet. I find it hard to absolutely trust that things will be seen through just by faith…and by not seeing a reason for this thing to be carried…though I am getting better with it.

Of course I wouldn't want to fight someone trained in the Dark Jedi Arts that is more powerful than Master Yoda. However, if he receives no knowledge of the Force from any source, then that training cannot be used against us. As I told you earlier, the Sith have been extinct since the formation of the Republic…1,000 years ago. I am not aware of the Sith emerging, or the Sith journal being found.

Yes, but Master, you were a Jedi Master, and you decided to take me on as your Padawan. That was perfectly fine. Even though I was going to be sent to the Jedi Agricultural Corps, before I was sent off, you, a Jedi Master stepped in and said you would train me. There was nothing that that was not following the Code, and believe me, I am very appreciative of what you did for me then.

I also thank you for your compliments, Master. I would very much be interested in meeting your former Master again some day. Master Dooku sounds like he would be very interesting to meet.

I also thank you for your advice on lightsaber practice.

If Jar-Jar is being quiet, let's just hope he remains that way for the duration of our trip.

As for Dark Jedi, I am sorry…I must admit that I am not very aware of their activity. I have never encountered one, thankfully, and as I am not a full Jedi Knight, I have not had the access to much information about them. Still, I do not believe there are many, and Anakin remained safe for so long. If Anakin could be so dangerous and powerful, then why do you insist that he be trained? You're right…they do not know he exists. We only found him because our ship was damaged, and he offered you shelter. He doesn't even live in the Republic.

I have contacted Master Windu, and told him that we are on our way to Coruscant. I have asked that a meeting will be scheduled for us. I figured you would want to speak with the Council and provide an update. You usually have me contacting the Council if something should go wrong during a mission. I have done so ahead of time, before you even asked. I suppose we will have to see what they say about all of this.

I agree that questioning something isn't disrespecting it, however, to deliberately go against them IS disrespecting them. The Jedi Council should answer to the Force…and God.

Well it's late now. I'll see you tomorrow. (I'm getting some sleep).

Your apprentice,  
Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi


	22. Note 22 QuiGon

Author- Jedi_Linewalker (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=1181942

Obi-Wan,

I'm sure everyone is. I myself will be glad to leave here. I've had enough sweat and squinting for awhile.

I know, Obi-Wan, and as I assured you, things came out in our favor. You must learn to concentrate on the moment first, and then what will come will open to you, with practice.

Yes, that he was. He doesn't, anymore. That was about 50 years ago, or so. Well before your time. Indeed it would. Training that closely with Master Yoda is definitely an experience to remember.

Yes, I know they do. Yet, he will be trained, I promise you. You did, I know. It doesn't? Tell me then, padawan, what does it mean? The Prophecy says the child will be born with the highest count known, and that he will become the most powerful to have ever lived, and with this power, bring balance back to the Force. Do you see any other likely candidates for the Chosen One? True, it doesn't say specifically when, but considering the difference in counts between Anakin and Master Yoda, I'd say that pretty much heralds him as the Chosen One. Its all right there before you. You have but to open your eyes and ears. Obi-Wan, when the mediators between the Force, and those that follow it become more revered and considered more wise and knowledgeable than the Force itself, there's a problem. Its the same sort of thing when you have a religious leader that you have to get to pray for you, because you aren't allowed to pray, or one that you must pray to, so they in turn can pray to God. The Council serves a purpose. Its purpose is to assist and guide, not dictate. You were just a boy at one time. You're no longer just a boy. Everything takes time. It didn't mean he'd do this immediately after he was found, and then eat dinner and laugh about smashball tournaments. He must be trained and grow into the man that will accomplish what his destiny has set before him. I'm quite sure that Sith are quite alive and well, considering I fought one before coming on board. If it wasn't a Sith, it was something remarkably similar to one. Exactly. Capital City wasn't built in a single day, nor will the destruction of the Sith be met in a single day.

You doubt the wisdom of the very thing that makes you what you are? How interesting. You think the Council is wiser than the Force? Why do you think the Council exists? Because of the Force. Because the Force chooses me to speak of such a thing directly, rather than pass it through the Council, it must be incorrect and chaos? I find myself no better nor different than any other Jedi here. Yet, I was chosen to hear the words of the Force. I don't know why it chose me, I simply know that it did. You need not understand something for it to happen. If I were wrong, it'd mean the Force was wrong. The Force, ostensibly, does the same thing I am doing, listening to the will of the Force, and guiding according to its wishes. The only difference is that I am but one Jedi, and they are 12. What is the Council is wrong? Has this thought ever occurred to you? Does the fact that they are 12 give them some mystical ability to be more right than I could be, being only one? Yes, they are many. Numbers do not make one more correct, Obi-Wan. If that was the case, the Republic would never have formed, because they would've been destroyed before they got started.

So am I. Excellent. This is good. It shouldn't take long. I'll be very happy to leave as well. I never said the race wasn't risky, Obi-Wan. I simply believed in the guidance I was given.

It meant that we're bringing Anakin with us. I needed to make final arrangements. It didn't take long at all.

Indeed Yoda does. Such is his way. He, himself, has told me on many occasions, stories of training my master as his padawan, his personal padawan. I've been told of several missions they went on together, and the rather amusing mishaps that sometimes occur when overly eager padawans get an idea into their head. It was always a pleasure to listen to these, and listen to master as he remembered with fondness lessons learned.

Thank you, Jedi Council Kenobi. I'm pleased that you saw fit to hand down your judgment so quickly, so as to leave no room for error. You should know me well enough by now, Obi-Wan, to know that I shall do as I must. Because someone says I can't, or shouldn't do it, doesn't mean I shouldn't do it, necessarily. He is no longer a slave. As for what they will or won't go along with, why don't we leave that decision up to them? It'll facilitate us both much better in the end, my friend.

Then what I fought was a ghost. You yourself were earlier arguing FOR their existence. Which is it? Just because they've not been publicly active doesn't mean they haven't been present. The Sith rely on deception, manipulation, and other negative things, remember this. Anything lost is only waiting to be found. Sooner or later, its found. The Sith hold many secrets, among them are ways to confuse the Jedi. The Sith have their roots in the Jedi arts, they know their strengths, as well as their weaknesses.

Obi-Wan, I'm often mildy sarcastic with you, as I have been in this communication, to get you to listen to yourself and what you're saying. If you question my motives, or my reasons, or reasoning, you're more than welcome to voice it. Challenging something isn't necessarily a bad thing. We both learn from the challenge. I learn just how strongly I feel something, or not, and you learn why I feel so strongly or don't, and we often end up closer to an agreement, eventually, more often than not. You're my finest padawan, Obi-Wan. Don't give in to what is expected, simply BECAUSE its expected. Be your own man, and think for yourself. Feel for yourself. Know for yourself. You'll be a much wiser man than I am, someday, Obi-Wan, and part of that will be because you'll have learned not to blindly follow everything that's said, or suggested.

Yes, I know. The sooner we're underway the better. That's completely understandable.

I'm not sure of the species, though it looked like a Zabrak, sort of, except with extensive tattoos, or odd coloration in some form or another. It didn't just appear to be, it was. It was trained, Obi-Wan, trained well in the Jedi arts. It would have naturally acquired the knowledge and skill to build the lightsaber as a result. I can only conclude that it was a Sith Lord...you know, those shadowy figures that have been extinct for a millennium. It ambushed us, but I became aware of it before it was too late. We duelled and it nearly got the better of me.

Thank you, Obi-Wan. I'm rather pleased I made it back as well.

Yes, he's coming back with us. He won the race, his owner lost a bet, and he was freed, as a result of that bet. He was, until he was freed.

I'm going to take him before the Council, present my case, and wait on them to make a decision.

No one knows everything about the Force, Obi-Wan, not even Yoda. I was sure I was right, because my vision had been so strong. The Force doesn't lie.

I expect they'll do exactly as I will do: what they must, just as I'll do what I must. He will be trained. I guarantee you that. Whether the Council approves of it, or not. For every rule there is an exception. For every situation, there is that one thing that shouldn't be able to happen that happens.

My business was getting the boy's things and letting him say good bye to his mother.

You're quite welcome, Obi-Wan, and yes, it is a moot point at this point.

You oppose to helping a young man find his destiny? Perhaps I "shouldn't have," Obi-Wan, but it was the right thing to do, whether I should have or not. I did, yes. All of us are, at some point. He's not that bad, I assure you.

Why is it that if I do something that the Council doesn't feel I should, that I'm directly opposing them? Under normal circumstances, in a normal situation, I'd have to agree with you. These are not normal circumstances. Have I ever done anything beyond the will of the Force? Have I ever committed a dark act? If I had, don't you think I'd have been removed from the Order by now? Just because the Council and I don't always agree doesn't mean we're enemies or rivals. It simply means there are more than one side to a situation. They choose one, I choose another. As I said earlier, I understand completely why the Council is there, why its present, and its purpose. I also understand that the Council is but a collection of Jedi, just as I am a Jedi, and they are every bit as capable of error or triumph as I am. I will not treat them as more than what they are, as they shouldn't attempt to treat me, or you, or any other Jedi as less than what we are.

Faith is something that grows with time and experience. Of course you find it hard, right now. There are some, Yoda among them, that would tell you that faith itself is a reason. Yes, you are getting better with it, and I'm very proud of you, Obi-Wan. Most masters have trying padawans...you have a trying master. You bear the burden well.

The fact that you're seeming to forget, Obi-Wan, is that left alone to his own devices, Anakin will not learn how to mask his presence in the Force, meaning every time he uses it, it'll be as visible to a Force user as an exploding star in the night sky. I felt him. I'm sure the Sith I fought felt him. You yourself felt him, before we even got here. Remember telling me, "Not here, Master, not about the mission...something elsewhere, something....elusive?" Anakin is what you were feeling. Now then, an experienced master of the Jedi ways would know exactly what that presence is, and recognize the pure power and potential it exemplifies. They would seek him out, and train him. As for your being aware, you need not be aware of it for it to happen. Are you aware that the stocks in the Corellian Shipyard Commission went up four and a half points an hour ago? No? But they did. Were you aware that the small reservoir on Antares in the Lumbarda continent near the equator would hold every drop of salient moisture on the planet of Tatooine, and still only be half full? Maybe not, but its a fact. This is why they have moisture farms. The point I'm making, Obi-Wan, is that you need not be aware of something for it to be happening or true. Its only lost until someone finds it, and just because they find it doesn't mean they broadcast it to the galaxy at large.

Yes, I was a Jedi Master, and I decided to train you. You were already slated to go to the Agricultural Corps, and it was the Council who had slated you to go. By stepping in, I overrode their word, and assumed responsibility of you for myself. It wasn't against the Code, no, but it was against what the Council had decreed. I didn't bring this up for thanks, Obi-Wan, I brought it up to help you understand.

You're very welcome, but truth is truth, Obi-Wan. I've said nothing that I don't sincerely mean. Dooku is indeed interesting. He's quite a man. He sits on the Council now. I'm sure his rebellious streak gives them a headache or a two from time to time.

You're very welcome.

Yes, I as well. I am not sure I could endure much of his well intentioned antics.

You'd be surprised at how many there actually are. The Sith were formed by legions of Dark Jedi that became embittered with the Jedi Order and split off to make their own way. I insist because nothing should be left to "could be, should be, might be, ought to be." You say he's gone this long without being found. We found him. The Sith I fought found him. What does this suggest? You think it was mere coincidence that this Sith happened to pop up on the very same planet as the boy with the most potential for power with the Force in the galaxy? The Sith Empire didn't live in the Republic, either, but that didn't stop them from attacking it. You're rationalizing, trying to downplay what you know to be important. The "if I ignore it, or make it out to be less than it is, it'll go away and leave us alone" theory.

Thank you, Obi-Wan, I do indeed. We should do this as quickly as possible. The more time we waste, the worse things will get. They will say what they will say, my padawan. You acted correctly.

Indeed it should. However, the Jedi Council is NOT the Force and God. Only servants, just as we are. If they expect to be treated as though they were, then they don't deserve the places they occupy. I doubt any of them feel that way, but should they, that's the way it is.

I shall sleep as well, my friend. Pleasant dreams to you. May the Force be with you, always.

Master Qui-Gon Jinn


	23. Note 23 ObiWan

Note 23

Master Qui-Gon,

We have now arrived on Coruscant. Anakin, Jar-Jar, and Queen Amidala have left for the Senate building. I believe Senator Palpatine also went with them. I heard you speaking to the Supreme Chancellor about speaking to the Jedi Council.

Which reminds me, we have an appointment with the Jedi Council at 18.30 hours, and Master Windu told me to remind you to be on time.

Yes…it was apparent that the thing that attacked you was well trained with the Force. Anything that attacks like that thing did certainly was using the Dark Side of the Force. A Sith…I suppose the Sith journal must have been discovered then. Well, I think you did well, master. I suppose the Jedi will have to use extra caution now, and maybe even add that to training. But first we need to find out for sure if that thing was a Sith.

I see…so you made a bet with Anakin's master that if he won the race he would be free? But are you sure that was acting in the right? I mean by taking that action you interfered with the inner workings of a planet outside of the Republic, and the Council did not give you permission to free him. What will become of the boy now? I do not see how it will be very likely that the Council will allow him to be trained. He is almost ten years old. This Chosen One thing…how could the Jedi Council go against the Code and let him be trained, despite the fact that he may be what you call The Chosen One.

Anakin may well fit several characteristics about the Prophesy of the Chosen One, but what if there is someone born later that has an even higher midi-cholorian count than Anakin? Or what if the Chosen One isn't meant to be trained at all. It's too risky.

No Master, I did not mean to suggest that the Council is wiser than the Force…but it's not very likely that the Force would go against the Code/Council. It can be easy to misinterpret what the Force may be saying or to mistake something….and the Jedi Code and Council help to reduce the risk. I find it hard to believe that with something so important as the Chosen One, that the Force wouldn't have spoken about this to the Council members, and not an independent minded Jedi Master. Of course the Council can make mistakes, but Master, the chances of that happening are reduced by the number of Jedi Masters on the Council.

I don't know, Master. I suppose I am confused about this Sith incident. I understood that they could exist, but at the same time, they hadn't been around for a thousand years. Now that you have faced something that you believe to be a Sith….I suppose, then, that the chances are much higher that the Sith have returned. If this is the truth, there is considerable danger, which is the reason Anakin SHOULDN'T be trained.

And Master, it's not that I follow blindly everything that is said….but in the area of the Jedi Code and Jedi Council, what is said by them should be respected. It is obvious that I wouldn't go along with something if I knew it was very, very wrong.

Well now, after knowing about your freeing Anakin, of course I realized that your business on Tatooine was to free the boy.

The Council is not going to go along with you this time.

Thank you for the compliments, master. It has been a pleasure training under you. I hope that I can fulfill your words. But the code is there so that the Jedi will not go astray. I'd hate to think what would happen without the code. Well, we should be heading over to the Jedi Temple before dark, I would think.

No, Master, I cannot say that you have ever committed a dark act, and I know that you would not. What I was referring to was the simple fact that you are doing something that the Council is not going to approve of…not because they feel it is a dark act, but because it opposes them and opposes the rules of the Jedi Order.

I do not think that it was Anakin that I was feeling during the Naboo "negotiations." It could have been, but even if that is the case, then you must realize how dangerous Anakin is. It could also have been the Sith that you fought. If what you are saying is correct, and the Sith are somehow connected to the Naboo invasions, then, we also do not know where the Sith were at that time. They could have been nearby also.

Of course I do not believe that I have to be aware of something in order for it to exist.

Even if the Council had decreed that I be sent to the Agricultural Corps, that does not mean that you were going against them….because like I said, you were still a Master, and I was still free to be taken. Yes, I knew you brought it up to argue your point, and now I am using it to argue mine. That was a different circumstance. That was within your right as a Jedi Master to do, and although it went against something the Council had already decided, it did not oppose them. I hadn't been shipped off yet…and even if I had been, I still think it would have been acceptable for you to decide to train me. Isn't it possible for a Master to take anyone they want as an apprentice, with the approval of the Council, of course.

If Dooku is as rebellious as you are, then yes, I could see him giving them a headache.

As for the Sith being on Tatooine…the same planet as Anakin, it may not be because of Anakin. If the Sith were connected to the Trade Federation, as you suggested, then it is possible that he learned that we had landed on Tatooine. I think you are putting too much into the Anakin situation. You may be correct, but it is not the only situation, Master.

We have our Council meeting now. We will soon learn what the Council has to say…

I am back.

Now that the initial meeting is over, what do you think? Master Windu did not seem too enthused with the idea of bringing Anakin before them, and neither did the other Council members.

I suppose we will be getting Anakin then so that the Council can test him.

Your apprentice  
Obi-Wan Kenobi


	24. Note 24 QuiGon

Author- Jedi_Linewalker (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=1181942

Note 24  
Obi-Wan

Yes, we have indeed, Obi-Wan, and I was, yes. I need to inform them of the attacker, and settle to disposition of Anakin, among other things.

Thank you, Obi-Wan. I'll address all my issues then.

It would seem it has, my friend, or something has happened. Jedi or not, we are only mortal beings, and there are many things unknown to us. By whatever means the Sith are returning, it matters little at this point as it seems they are indeed returning. Thank you. I'm alive, though I have to wonder if that wasn't just a show of power to strike fear into us, more than an intentionally killing attack. The Sith are known for such things. We do indeed. Whatever it was, it was at the least a Dark Jedi, and that in and of itself is a dangerous thing.

I interfered with no government or anything that would affect how the planet is run. I interfered with one being, and it was an interference he'd have suffered at the hands of someone else, sooner or later. Gambling is a way of life for them, and they understand little else. They can't, and won't, deal in straightforward manners, so you have to adapt to adopt their methods while you're dealing with them. As for the Council giving me, or not giving me, permission to free him, there are many things they don't give me permission to do. I'm an autonomous being, with a mind and will of my own, as well as a Jedi. I can make a decision, a judgment, or take an action without consulting the Council on it. I wouldn't ask the Council about which is the best type of tile to redo the fresher in my quarters in, for example. Nor do I ask them what is best for me to eat for dinner this evening. The Council is a guide, not an absolute. We will take it before the Council. He'll either be trained with their permission and approval, or he won't...and be trained without it. Whether its likely or not that he'll be trained with their consent is irrelevant. He will be a Jedi, I promise you. Training the Chosen One is not against the Code, or the Council. The person who made the prophecy is one of the two people that wrote the Code itself. He is one of the two people who envisioned and set up for the Council to exist. To not train the boy, the Chosen One, would be the same as someone designing a marvelous tunic, but not allowing anyone to wear it once its made.

The prophecy was made centuries ago. I'm sure others said the exact same things you're saying right now then. It may happen, and very well, after balance has been restored to the Force. The thing you have to understand is the timing. Anakin's count is the highest ever, yes. Its also the highest by a very appreciable margin. That's a definite indicator. The Chosen One has to be born sometime. No one ever wants to believe that something foretold is happening in their lifetime. Its as if they fear such a thing, and what that event means. All the fear in the universe won't stop something from happening, or from being what it is. You're cautious, and that's a good thing, Obi-Wan, but too much caution can get you killed as easily as being too rash and reckless. Let go of your fear, and open your mind and heart. You will see the truth, my friend. The Force is waiting to show it to you. All you have to do is be receptive to it and willing to see it. Then, you can make up your own mind as to whether or not you think its "too risky," or something that must be done.

The Force existed long before any form of life that we know as being sentient. It, like the Creator, is eternal, everlasting. The Force doesn't go against the Code or Council, though the reverse is not always true. Anything can be misinterpreted, Obi-Wan. The Council does reduce the risk, yes. However, if you have a thousand people that look at a light that they say is turqoise, when by the strictest definition of color its blue, it doesn't make it turquoise, despite the fact that a thousand people said the same thing. Just because the Council thinks something and agrees on something doesn't necessarily make it true, or right. You believe I'm wrong at each turn in this, however, does that actually make me wrong? Does it actually make me right? It makes me neither. It simply means that's your interpretation of my words and actions, which, as you've so floridly demonstrated, can be misinterpreted and miscontrued. As for the Force communicating with me about the Chosen One and not the Council, who's to say that the Force HASN'T been speaking to them of it? Just because someone speaks doesn't mean someone listens. The Council is resistant to such ideas, for the same reasons you are. They fear what they do not know, and fear trying to find out. Fear is a path to the Dark Side, Obi-Wan. The Dark Side doesn't wish the Jedi to find the Chosen One. It wants the Sith to find him instead. If you recall, the Council has had more and more difficulty seeing the future, and seeing things going on around them lately, within the past few years. The influence of the Dark Side, perhaps? Their fear and uncertainity is most certainly a conduit to allow such a thing to happen. Numbers don't make infallibility or correctness, Obi-Wan.

Just because something hasn't been seen doesn't mean it isn't there. Can you see oxygen? No. But its there. You breathe it. Its effects are known and visible. You continue to live. You can't see bacteria, but they can make you sick and even kill you. Their effects are definitely seen and known. Confusion is a state that we find ourselves in often lately. You're the "rational one," Obi-Wan. You tell me, what was it that I fought? What could it be, based on what you yourself witnessed? As for that statement, why in the galaxy would you say he shouldn't be trained if that were the case? Without training, he won't know how to fend off a mental attack or an attempt to control him via the mind skills of the Force. He could be turned into a highly lethal and unexpected enemy, without any ability to assert his own will, if they should choose to attack. Perhaps its just my warped judgment and view, but your reasoning seems inherently and dangerously flawed.

Respected, yes. Worshipped, no. You see, Obi-Wan, that's the point. You wouldn't go along with something if you knew it was very, very wrong, but in order to know if it is, or it isn't, you must EXAMINE it. You must QUESTION it. If its as right and good as you think it is, it'll stand up to that questioning and examination, with no problem. But you're not questioning or examining, you're following, thoughtlessly, simply assuming it to be correct because of where it comes from. You're a much wiser man than that, Obi-Wan. I hold deep respect for everyone on the Council, but that doesn't mean I won't question their words and actions if I feel them wrong, or needing questioning.

Yes, that was it. If they do, they do. If they don't, they don't. As I've said before, I will do what I must. Whatever that may be.

They aren't simply empty compliments, Obi-Wan. They're the truth. Its been a pleasure and joy to train you, but its time for you to take your place among the Knights. There's little more you can learn from me, though you still have much to learn of the Living Force. That being said, however, we all do, so its not as if you're lacking. You will fulfill them. I've forseen it. I trust this vision as adamantly as I trust the one concerning Anakin. All I ask is that if you've learned anything from me in all our years, I hope you've learned to follow your feelings. We should, yes.

I'm grateful that you feel that way, though not everyone may agree with you. My mannerisms and "eccentricities" are well documented throughout the temple, which I find amusing. I do many things the Council doesn't approve of, my padawan. I don't defy the Council for the sheer sake of defiance, not by a long shot. I do what I feel is in the best interest of the greater good. Unfortunately, the Council and I don't always agree.

This is a possibility I'd considered. The Sith are adept at hiding from us. I don't think they'd willingly allow themselves to be felt so far in advance of their plans becoming manifest. I understand very strongly how dangerous Anakin could become, left to the attentions of the Sith, hence why I think he should be trained. They could have been, yes, definitely. This merits further investigation.

Good. I was beginning to worry there for a moment.

How would it not? I'd be making a decision contrary to theirs. That's exactly what you believe I'm doing here. The subject matter is different, but the action the same. Generally it is, yes, but they tend to frown upon their decision being overturned.

Dooku is a man you simply must meet to understand. No description I could give him would be adequate.

No, it isn't, and I don't think it is. It is, however, the most logical. Though the Sith may have had a secondary objective involving us, or the queen, Anakin could have very likely been the primary one. Conversely, they may not have realized what Anakin was until they were there. In either case, he is involved, regardless of what degree he's involved to.

Yes, and I suppose we should be on our way.

I think all is going as expected. Of course they weren't enthused. The points I brought up are controversial and almost considered heretical. This is an old discussion between Yoda, Mace and myself. Yet, they all know that I will not back down from my position. The most logical way to deal with it is to listen to what all has to be said and make a decision based on that.

Indeed so. I shall see you later, Obi-Wan.

Qui-Gon


	25. Note 25 ObiWan

Note 25

Qui-Gon,

How can you even think of taking Anakin as your Padawan Learner. The manner in which you suggested it during the meeting about Anakin was not very flattering. I feel as if you are pushing me aside for this boy. You never mentioned my being ready for the trials before, at least that I recall. You seemed to easily jump to this conclusion the moment the Council refused to allow Anakin to be trained as a youngling.

You know, I am glad the Council refused to let him be trained. I hope you understand how ridiculous your request was. The Council will never consider training a nine year old boy, and that's that. Perhaps he could be used in another way.

The boy is dangerous. They all sense it, why can't you?

Master Windu expressed his doubts that the attacker really was a Sith. It's evident that it was dangerous, and most probably a dark Jedi, but the Jedi Council would have been aware had the Sith returned. I must admit that I too was convinced it was a Sith for a while, but after speaking with Master Windu I am again questioning this.

All right, so Anakin is free, the Council has denied his training, the Queen has gone to Coruscant…is our business with Queen Amidala finished?

The Jedi Council has certain rules about important matters of life. I know you are determined to have this boy trained, but the Council has denied it. What will you do then? Withdraw from the Jedi Order? Where would that leave me? I would be without a Master. And what would that mean for the rest of the Jedi Order?

It doesn't matter if this boy is this Chosen One or not. He is too old to be trained, and the Council too holds this opinion. Perhaps the Chosen One isn't even meant to become a Jedi at all. All right…I admit…everything you have said about the Chosen One, as spoken of in the ancient prophesy does seem to fit Anakin…but Master, I do not believe he should be trained. It would be far too risky.

No…I'm not saying that I know everything, or that all your actions are wrong. I think they are, but I do not know for sure.

Well, the Council's difficulty seeing the future or seeing things going on around them recently is not something I was aware of. I am a Padawan, not a Master, and as such, I am not privileged to the same information you are. And I suppose the Dark Side could wish for Anakin to be found by the Sith, and that the Dark Side has great influence that would affect the Jedi Council, but I do not see that as being likely.

I do not deny that something like the Sith COULDN'T exist because we haven't seen them recently, but it is unlikely.

Anakin Skywalker does not have a weak mind. He is highly intelligent, as well as being very strong in the Force. No one would be able to control him via the mind skills of the Force, as you suggest someone might be able to do. Your argument with that does not hold up. It would be safer if Anakin were never trained. The Jedi could keep an eye on him to insure that no Dark Jedi were after him. He may even be able to be employed here inside the Jedi Temple, if his safety is such a concern for you.

If the Jedi Council were to do something or to take some kind of action that I didn't approve of, yes, I would question them. However, what they are doing in this situation, I happen to agree with.

See, the subject of me facing the trials did not surface until Anakin came along. What am I supposed to think? If you truly think I am ready, why did this subject not come up until we have arrived on Coruscant?

I know that when you defy the Council, you are not doing it for the sole purpose of defying the Council, however, your actions often lead you in that direction.

How are we to investigate the reasons for the attacker's interest in us? It's not as if we can simply walk outside and find this attacker in order to question him.

I should very much like to meet your old Jedi Master…of course not until after the business on Coruscant is concluded. We have not yet received a release from the mission notice yet. I am sure you will inform me once we do.

Even if this "Sith" knows that Anakin has such a strong connection with the Force, they would not know where to find Anakin. The galaxy is large.

Is it really true that the Senate has decided to vote for a new Supreme Chancellor? Valorum was a good man. This situation worries me a bit. I admit that, again, I do not know all of the details, but I have heard some whispers within the Jedi Temple…passing remarks about this turn of events. Can you confirm this? Is this the truth?

I will be waiting for you outside the Council Chambers. As I cannot find you at this moment, I can only assume that you are possibly speaking with the Jedi Council once more, or are otherwise engaged with Anakin.

Obi-Wan Kenobi


	26. Note 26 QuiGon

Author- Jedi_Linewalker (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=1181942

Obi-Wan,

My friend, my padawan, my student, I can think of it because it's what must be done. What has to be done will be accomplished no other way. As for flattering, I'm not here to flatter you. I'm here to guide you, to teach you. I'm far from pushing you aside. You've been ready for a bit of time now to take the trials, but for me to tell you this prematurely would most likely cause you to relax your vigilance and grow complacent. I cannot and will not allow that. I need not voice every thought I have to you in order for them to have been thought previously to when they were voiced. The Council pushed, and I pushed back, as I knew I would have to. If I didn't believe you were ready, I'd never have said you were. I'd have thought you'd know me better than that by now.

You may be as glad or as unhappy about it as you like. What will be, will be. The request was only ridiculous to someone unable to grasp the need and the direness of the situation, or that dwelt in fear of the situation. The Council isn't training him. I didn't ask the Council to train him. He may be used in whatever way he's destined to be used.

The boy is no more dangerous, in the sense that you speak of, than you are, or I am, or Yoda is, or any other Jedi. What makes him so potentially dangerous is the fact that what his potential is can be turned against the Light if manipulated properly. We have a responsibility, to him, to ourselves, to the entire galaxy, not to let this happen.

Of course he expressed doubts. Mace is a fine warrior, but he's become as all Jedi that remain on the Council for very long become, the Jedi equivalent of a bureaucrat. He knows what it means if the Sith have indeed decided to finally show themselves after a millennia and make attacks against the Jedi again. Mace didn't fight it, however. I did. Would they? The ancient Sith were once Jedi. They know the Jedi's powers, their strengths, and their weaknesses. The Light Side has great difficulty seeing through the fog that the Dark Side can generate. Have you not noticed in the past few months that Master Yoda, most esteemed of all Jedi, and most powerful seer we have, has said, "Clouded, the future is? Much too difficult to see" on a fairly constant and consistent basis? Why would this happen? The Force decided he didn't need to know, perhaps? Not likely. Open your eyes, man. See, don't just look, see.

No, not yet. We've been asked by the queen to accompany her back, and hopefully lend assistance in resolving this matter. Primarily, we'll act as protectors and advisors. We can't fight a war for her, obviously, but we can certainly keep her from being killed, and keep needless deaths from occuring while we're there.

I'm well aware of the Council's rules. They've become blinded by them, so blinded that they refuse to look past the ends of their noses and see the truth that stands before them. I shall do what I must, Obi-Wan. Whatever that is. If leaving the Order is what I must do, then that is what I'll do. I'll not leave before you pass your trials, in any case, if that is what I must do. You will be a Knight before I leave you, my friend. As for what it means to the rest of the Jedi Order, it will mean whatever they interpret it to mean. They'll hear nor have no other interpretation anyway. You can't save a drowning man if he refuses to grab your hand.

It doesn't? I wasn't aware that the Force wore a padawan braid and accompanied me around on missions in such a physical fashion. The Force and God decide if it matters if he's the Chosen One or not. Not the Council, not you, and not me. Things happen that defy logic and rules every moment of every day, throughout the galaxy. You'll either learn to accept this fact, and continue, or you'll stagnate arguing with inevitability until you're blue in the face. At either rate, it will happen. As for risk, what's riskier? Training Anakin at his "much too old" age, and breaking a rule...or not training him, and the Jedi Order meeting a swift, harsh and cruel death, and the subjugation of the entire galaxy in time? Excuse me if I choose to break a rule rather than allow that.

You're allowed and entitled to think as you choose, Obi-Wan. That's the great thing about freedom. I don't fault you for it, nor do I feel anger towards you for it. I simply sympathize for you.

These are things you learn in time. I wasn't aware of these things myself until I did research, study and training. The Sith haven't been a concern for so long that the Jedi no longer drill into our heads the danger of them. Again, Obi-Wan, just because something is not likely doesn't mean it can't or won't happen. You must learn to see beyond "what's likely," and prepare for the worst while hoping for the best.

You're drowning in your own arguments, my apprentice. Everything is "unlikely." It was unlikely I'd take another apprentice after Zarathos. It was unlikely that I would, indeed, choose you after passing you by myself on several occasions. If the Jedi were betting beings, they'd have wagered heavily against it. Yet, I did the unlikely thing. I took an apprentice. I took you. A very small example, but one close to home, so hopefully it'll penetrate that fog you've built around yourself.

There are more methods of mind control that by using force, Obi-Wan. Manipulation is a powerful tool. You make the person believe that its what they want to do, and that its their idea, all through subtle uses of misinformation, skirting of facts, and various other methods. Go to the Senate Chamber one day and watch one session of the Senate. You'll see infinite uses of manipulation in all its grandeur. It need not even be overly subtle. The only person's perception you have to penetrate, and the one who's allegiance you have to gain, is the person you're attempting to manipulate. Anakin is a young boy, regardless of how strong his mind is, or how strong with the Force he is. He could be easily manipulated into doing something, without his realizing it. They would play on different parts of him, say, for example, alluding to that his mother will be in danger, or die, if he doesn't do this or that. Or they may be very subtle and slowly corrupt him the way a weed does a garden left untended.

Just make sure your agreement is the chosen thing for you to do, and not the expected thing for you to do.

Obi-Wan, have you listened to nothing I've taught you in the years we've been together? Part of your being ready for the trials is KNOWING you're ready for the trials. If you go into the chamber believing you may be ready, or could be ready, you'll most likely fail. You must know you're ready. I encourage you to think for yourself and make your own mind up, and your own opinions. Do you need me to tell you that you're ready? No. You need me to tell you that you're ready before you can take them, as in my way of submitting you to the Council for the test. However, if Obi-Wan Kenobi doesn't think, or know, he's ready for the trials, it doesn't matter what Qui-Gon Jinn says, one way or the other.

So it would seem to those that don't feel and believe as I do. That's to be expected. I don't encourage you to be like me. I encourage you to be who you are. Your path, and mine, are different. This is apparent. It shouldn't trouble you, Obi-Wan. One day, many years from now, you'll think back on these conversations, and then you'll understand. That understanding will only come with time, and the wisdom that I know you'll acquire. Despite what it appears to be most of the time, lately, I am on your side. I am not your enemy or adversary. I am your friend. I challenge you and your beliefs to strengthen those beliefs. Never do anything adequately that you can do perfectly. Never settle for second best.

That's why its called "investigation," Obi-Wan. Its true, we can't just have him stumble into our laps, but by putting ourselves where we can be seen, he'll try again. He was far too determined to simply give up when he failed the first time.

Of course I will. And if you feel me to be exasperating, I'm sure you'll find Dooku infuriating. I did, for years, until I came to understand what he was doing.

I never intended to say that Anakin was the primary reason the Sith, or whatever it was, was there. It could have been there for any number of reasons. Tatooine is a haven for people who don't wish to be found...smugglers, pirates, crime lords, and the like. It may have gone there seeking something else, and discovered him, just as we did. Fate is a tricky thing, my friend. Tricky thing indeed.

Yes, I'm afraid it is. Valorum was, and is, a very good man. I've known him for many years. This, my apprentice, is exactly the sort of manipulation, or "mind control," I told you about just a bit ago. It is the truth, yes. Unfortunate, but true.

Speaking with the Council, yes. They are confirming that we're to accompany Amidala back to Naboo, and get to the bottom of this problem. I'll meet you shortly

Qui-Gon Jinn


	27. Note 27 ObiWan

Note 27

Master Qui-Gon,

Now that we have landed on Naboo….I do not mind accompanying the Queen back to Naboo, though I do not like the risk the Queen is putting herself in.

As we were landing, I noticed a droid control ship. They had to have spotted us. We haven't much time.

What did you think of the Gungan meeting? It's good news that they have agreed to help us. Now we know why Padmé seemed to have so much influence on the "Queen." She was Queen Amidala all this time.

I also wanted to apologize. I…I'm sorry about my behavior, Master. It's not my place to disagree with you about the boy. And I am grateful that you think I'm ready to take the trials.

Honestly, I think I am ready to take the trials too. I hadn't been thinking of them for some time, but this situation has caused me to consider. I said those words about your never previously mentioning the subject because I was frustrated with the Anakin situation.

Do you think the Queen's idea will work?

I'm glad the Gungans weren't taken captive, but I am concerned that that if the viceroy escapes there is great danger that he would return with another invasion army.

You may be right about the boy, but if he is trained, his training cannot be taken lightly. I still consider it to be a great risk, but if you feel this strongly about it, there is nothing more I can say.

If the warrior you fought was a Sith, that would mean the entire Jedi Council has deceived itself. I suppose that what you said about Yoda saying those things often may indicate Sith involvement. If it is a Sith, weren't there only two Sith at a time? Where could the other one be?

Protecting the Queen while she marches into the headquarters of the Trade Federation on Naboo will not be easy.

All right then. I hope that you do not decide to leave the Jedi Order. That would not be good for the Jedi. You are one of the greatest Jedi in the Order, though you go against the Code and Council at times.

All right…all right. I am going to back away from this argument now. I have already stated my opinion, and now it is up to the Council to decide. He may very well be the Chosen One…it is possible…I suppose.

I am not too eager to see the Jedi Order fall apart….and maybe Anakin will need to be trained. I suppose we will need to learn more about the nature of the warrior you faced on Tatooine before the Jedi are in a position to make a final decision regarding Anakin. If it truly was a Sith, I must admit that you may be right.

I also have to admit that sometimes the unlikely happens. I never said the unlikely couldn't happen.

I think I will steer clear of the Senate Chambers, thank you. I have no liking for politicians, though you are right…they do seem skilled at manipulation. I see what you are saying about manipulation, and yes, those are possibilities, but first the corrupter would have to have access to Anakin.

I have known I have been ready for the trials for a while, but I had not realized it until after your mention of it. The ride back to Naboo allowed me to do a lot of thinking, and I know that I am ready now.

No, it does not bother me that our paths our different. It just gives me much to consider. I know you have been on my side. We have been under stress and tension, and I have been making some mistakes lately, especially in regard to my attitude. That is no excuse, but I know that I let the tension and stress get to me too much. I do not plan on settling for anything.

I shall have to have a conversation with Dooku then, and then I will look at you and give you my opinion.

The warrior you fought on Tatooine, the possible Sith, seemed to be after a specific purpose. I heard Anakin tell Padmé about some black droids that he believed belonged to the warrior. No one sends probe droids out unless they are looking for something. It could not have been by accident that the warrior found you. It is unlikely, notice I used the word unlikely - not impossible, that the Sith would have been looking for Anakin at just the time we were on Tatooine.

Sigh…then it is true that the Senate voted Valorum out of office. Have you heard whether a new Supreme Chancellor has been elected? Who do you think would be a likely candidate? I admit that I am not very familiar with the Senators, and perhaps this is a weakness on my part.

I suppose we will be leaving for the Naboo palace shortly.

Your Padawan,

Obi-Wan


	28. Note 28 QuiGon

Author- Jedi_Linewalker (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=1181942

Obi-Wan,

I don't particularly care for it, either, Obi-Wan, yet it is her decision. She is this world's ruler, and as such, if this is her desire, then its up to us to make sure she remains safe.

No, we haven't. The invasion is well under way by now, I'd imagine. We'll be hard pressed to find a decent refuge spot to operate from.

I thought it went rather as expected. The Gungans are a proud, but ultimately reasonable, people, even if they are given to somewhat odd behavior patterns. Indeed she was. A masterfully played decoy maneuver, however. You must give her credit for her ingenuity.

Obi-Wan, I've told you several times, and I'll tell you again. You're a much wiser man than I am, and I have foreseen you becoming a great Jedi Knight. One of the finest the Order has ever known. It may not have been your place, but your doing so made sure I listened to and paid attention to the opposite side of reasoning. You were, in short, my conscience. I can't fault or blame you for that. You are very ready. You have been for awhile now. Your self knowledge of this fact is all that's kept me from saying so until now.

I know you were frustrated, Obi-Wan, and I don't hold that against you. You don't have to agree with me, or go along with me, to be doing the right thing. Everything has more than one side.

I believe it will, yes. Its a very well thought out plan, but it requires careful timing. Still, I think it can be done given what we have.

If he escapes, its almost a certainty. However, our goal is to make sure that doesn't happen. A tall order, but one capable of being filled, I believe.

I take no one's training lightly, Obi-Wan. I never have, and never will. I understand your concern.

It wouldn't be the first time such a thing has happened. No one is perfect, not even the Council. The Rule of Two is their law, or at least it was a thousand years ago. Its possible that the rule has been changed, but doubtful. The Sith almost destroyed themselves in their greed, that's why the Rule of Two came into being in the first place. The other could be anywhere, and I'd be willing to bet its the Master we have yet to see. If I were him, I'd be somewhere close to the interior, in the Core. Lots easier to subtly derail plans and such from such a position.

No, it won't be easy. Then again, few things in a conflict are. We will persevere.

I won't, unless I have no other choice. I've given my life to the Jedi. That's a pretty long time, and I'm not planning on ducking out of it soon. I'm hardly "great," my apprentice, but the sentiment is appreciated. I'm simply a Jedi who follows his instincts and the will of the Force.

I see little other possibility, given things as they are, Obi-Wan. When you smell a rotten egg, you know its a rotten egg. The same principle here. I don't wish to see the Order fall apart either. Far from it. The sad thing is sometimes a person's, or group's, own shortsightedness can be their undoing.

No, you didn't. I was simply making a statement of fact.

A wise choice, I think. Yes, they are. Its their tool of trade, I fear. You're right, they would. Who's to say they don't?

Good. I'm glad you've finally realized that. You'll do well, Obi-Wan. I have no doubts. I speak my mind, you know this. I don't conceal anything when I deal with anyone, unless its in the best interest of the situation, such as with Watto. I'm very direct. I'm very proud to have been your Master. I think of you as a son. I always have, and I always will. Whatever path you take in this life, Obi-Wan, you will walk it with light, and with good. You're the sort of man that becomes the kind of Jedi we should be, and that's no easy task. Never for a moment think I ever lacked faith in you.

Good, Obi-Wan. Very perceptive, very observant and very in tune to be able to realize such and act on it. I'm proud of you, Obi-Wan.

A wise decision. You'll find Dooku interesting, I'm sure. Very different. A good man, though.

He could have been looking for several things. In any event, he found us. That was unfortunate on our part, but also has the virtue of warning us about him, so he was unable to strike without being seen.

I suppose we will. I'll speak with you more later.

Qui-Gon


	29. Note 29 ObiWan

Note 29

Qui-Gon,

We have reached the palace now. I do hope that Anakin listens to you and stays out of trouble. It's fortunate he was able to find cover in the cockpit of the starship. He seems to listen to you well. Let's hope he continues to do so.

I am grateful that we came to Naboo with the Queen now. If we hadn't come, she would have had to face the Sith, and yes, I do believe it is a Sith now. Hopefully we can distract the Sith long enough for Queen Amidala to accomplish what she wishes.

I have to admit that you were right about the warrior. It has to be a Sith. I have never fought anything quite like it before. I hope I am prepared enough.

Well…it appears as though we will be in for a long battle. This is no doubt the same warrior that you fought on Tatooine.

Yes, the Queen is resourceful. Also I must say that she is a very determined young lady. I cannot think of another 14 year old girl who would go to such lengths for the people of an entire planet. It does her credit.

Well thank you, Master. This situation has been a good learning experience for both of us. It is always a good thing to hear the opposing arguments and reasoning. I shall try to remember this in the future.

I cannot worry about my Jedi Knight status until after this business on Naboo is over. I do hope it ends well. We shall see.

Yes, I am aware that you take no one's training lightly, as no one should. I am only stating that we need to be especially concerned for Anakin's training.

It is possible that the Sith's rules have changed, though I hope not. It will be harder to track them if there are more than two. It is hard enough to track one Sith. If it is the Apprentice we are about to fight, I hate to think about the Master. You believe the Master to be somewhere in the closer interior of the Core? That is possible, but the Jedi would be aware of it. You said, "Lots easier to subtly derail plans and such from such a position." Whose plans? This is the first we have heard of the Sith in a thousand years. It is certainly likely that the Sith are plotting something, but whose plans would they wish to go against? Do you mean Jedi Plans, or other plans? Yes, Master. We must persevere. If the Sith are not plotting to do anything, it was an unwise move on their part to reveal themselves. Either way, we (the Jedi) MUST be on our guard.

It relieves me to hear that you do not plan on leaving the Jedi Order unless you must. Yes, the Jedi Order may fall….if things worsen. But Master, the Order has been well established for years. It is not likely to fall apart anytime soon. I will fight against seeing that happen. Even if we have not been on the watch against the Sith, this does not mean all hope is lost.

And I have been proud to be your apprentice. I have said it before, but it is worth saying. You have been like a father to me, and I will not forget that. Again, thank you, Master.

Obi-Wan


	30. Note 30 QuiGon

Author- Jedi_Linewalker (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=1181942

Obi-Wan,

Yes, and the plot thickens, it seems. I'm sure he will, Obi-Wan. He's a good boy. Indeed, let us hope he continues to do so.

I am as well. We are the logical choices, but I'm sure we offer her some measure of assurance and comfort as well. She's young, and headstrong, much like you, my young apprentice, but I say that with the warmest of affections. I am glad you've at least opened to the possibility, because as I see it, all the information we have points to it. Distracting him shouldn't be that challenging a task. We're Jedi. He'll come for us first anyway, I'm positive. That'll give Queen Amidala her chance.

You will be, Obi-Wan. You've been trained well, and you've heeded that training. Self doubt is the first step on the road to self destruction. If you doubt yourself, the Sith will sense it and use it against you. Be mindful of your feelings and your thoughts. Whatever weapon he can use against us, he will use against us. I hope you understand.

It is. I recognize the red and black tattooing and the distinctive double bladed lightsaber. There's little else it could be with a hilt so long.

That she is, determined and resourceful. It does indeed do her credit. Maintain your friendship with her, Obi-Wan. Though a politician, she's far more honest than most, and has a good heart. She will be a valuable ally and friend in the years to come.

You're quite welcome, Obi-Wan. Always remember, questioning does not mean opposing. Questioning discovers the strong and weak points of an idea or stance. In the end, its a tool to better understand yourself and your opposite. You'll find it quite useful.

No, you shouldn't worry. Just know you are a Jedi, and we have a job to do. That's why we're here. Its what we're trained to do. The Force is your ally, Obi-Wan. Listen to it. Feel it. Let it guide you, and in turn, wield it well.

Yes, you're quite right there, Obi-Wan. We should be most concerned for it. Dark times are coming. I know it as well as I know the sunshine on my face. I can feel it. I can see it. How dark they become and how long the darkness lasts depends on our focus, and how well we deal with it.

I hope not as well. As I said, it was only a possibility, but a frightening one, to say the least. Tracking many would be a problem, yes. I'm not sure which we face, but my instincts tell me its the apprentice. A master wouldn't feel the need to show himself so blatantly to us. He'd be more subtle, more hidden. The most devious enemies are those that are closer to you than your friends. The plans I spoke of could be anyone's, usually the government or some force of power. Examples would be the Senate, the Temple, individual planetary defense and police forces, that sort of thing. Whoever's plans they wish to disrupt, ultimately it will affect the entire Republic, I'm positive of that. Indeed it would, unless the revelation itself is but a diversion. Its hard to think in the devious patterns of a Sith. Indeed we must.

No, Obi-Wan, not unless I must. I love the Jedi Order, despite what most may believe. Its been my life, my devotion, my very soul. Its what I was born to do, and what I live to do. Shake any house strongly enough at the foundation, the structure will topple, my young apprentice. Time means little in the wake of proper shaking of the foundation. I don't wish to see it fall, of course. That's why I'm so desperate to ensure than it doesn't. All hope is not lost, no. Not as long as Jedi draw breath. Not as long as Anakin, and others being born with the ability to use the Force are trained. Hope is always there. You simply must reach for it sometimes.

You've been my best apprentice, Obi-Wan, and yes, I've thought of you as a son. I couldn't be more proud of you if I were your father, rather than your master. Remember well what you've learned. Pass it on. And, Obi-Wan, this will sound like an odd request, but I will make it anyway. The future is very clouded from here. I can't penetrate the clouds, and they're dark. If something should happen to me, for whatever reason, if I should fall, however unlikely it may seem, in this battle...if I should fall, promise me you'll train Anakin in my stead. He is the Chosen One. Maybe one day you'll see it too. I hope so. In any event, please, promise me. Promise me you'll train the boy. It is his destiny, and he is our best hope.

You're welcome, my friend. And thank you, as well. Now, let's tend to this Sith so we can continue aiding Queen Amidala and the others.

Qui-Gon


	31. Note 31 ObiWan

Note 31

Master Qui-Gon Jinn,

I am at a loss for words….

I will not doubt myself again…at least I will strive not to. There is no room for it, especially now that the Sith have reemerged. Yes, Master. I will be mindful of my feelings and thoughts.

I shall maintain my friendship with Queen Amidala, though it may not always be easy. She is the Queen of Naboo, and I am a Jedi on Coruscant. She will always be a welcome friend. She is indeed very different from most politicians I have met.

And I will remember that questioning does not mean opposing. Yes, Master…I will not forget your lessons on questioning.

The Force will be my ally always. I shall be forever listening and feeling it, and I will let it guide me in whatever I do.

I will not forget your lessons on the Sith either. I will be on the look out for Sith Master, and shall be mindful. I truly hope their plans do not affect the entire Republic, and I will do everything I can to prevent that from happening, if possible. I say this also about the Jedi Order.

I'll never forget my training, or those lessons learned in my apprenticeship. And I could not have asked for a better master. Though we have disagreed and argued, I admire and respect you more than I have ever told you. I will become a Master

Yes Master, I promise to train the boy. Yes….somehow I will find a way to train him. I do not want to leave the Jedi Order, but I keep my promises. If the Council will not knight me, or if they do not allow Anakin to be my apprentice, I will leave the Order, just as you were prepared to do.

The Sith has wounded you…so terribly….I wish it were not too late for you Master, but I know that it is…and I can accept that. I don't know whether you saw, but I caught the Sith by surprise, using your lightsaber. I hope you didn't mind.

You will always be remembered in the Jedi Order. I'll never forget you, Master Qui-Gon.

You are not dead yet, though you are close.

Your apprentice,

Obi-Wan Kenobi


	32. Conclusion ObiWan's thoughts

Conclusion

After killing Darth Maul, Obi-Wan had rushed over to Qui-Gon, finding him still alive.

He was exhausted from the fight…both emotional and physical. Qui-Gon's body rested on Obi-Wan's lap. He had just finished promising his master that he would train Anakin. Minutes later Qui-Gon died.

Obi-Wan sat over the body of his former master, his brother, his best friend. Obi-Wan had been training under Qui-Gon for over ten years. He thought about all the wisdom Qui-Gon had shared with him over the years, all of the arguments, and all of the adventures. Lastly, he thought of his promise to train Anakin.

It was utterly painful to see his Master's life ended by such means, but then Obi-Wan reminded himself that Qui-Gon had died in the line of duty. Obi-Wan thought how much it was an honor to have known and trained under such a man.

After getting up from his sitting position, Obi-Wan stood…determined to train Anakin and hoped for the best. He knew he would need to get Qui-Gon's body, but he also hoped to learn more about the outcome of the Naboo battle. Obi-Wan also would make sure that Qui-Gon had a funeral. He would need to report to the Jedi Council as soon as possible.

The End of the Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan Notes

However, the Prequel Notes storyline still continues.


End file.
